The Numerous Encounters of Teenage Vampires
by Rosa Le Barge
Summary: Carlise comes home and finds a letter from the Wife Swap Crew. Esme goes away for two weeks, and pranks are played on the new mom. But these aren't the same, and this time the Denalis participate too. Better than it sounds. Different than others. Chance?
1. The Letter

**AN: Hey guys! Rosa here; and here's my Cullen wife swap story! I know there are lots of these stories on here, but mine is slightly different, and I'm hoping you give it a change. Read and review please, if you want the next chapter. **

**The Myriad Encounters of Teenage Vampires**

**The Letter: Chapter 1**

(Carlisle P.O.V)

I was on my way home from a regular day of work thinking of my wonderful family. The Denali Clan had been moving with us around lately and it felt great to extend our family. I have to admit it was a bit chaotic at first. Tanya and Bella used to verbally assault each other at almost any possible instant and at one point it got so bad, that they actually started throwing things at each other. Kate and Rosalie weren't much better.

They were constantly bickering over whose hair was prettier or who had a better outfit that day. However one day, my poor Esme, Alice and Carmen had finally had enough. They sat them all down and gave them a long talk. It didn't work at first but now there just like sisters. Even Bella and Rosalie became close which was quite a shock for us at the time.

I finally got home and decided to check the mail:

Car Magazine for Rosalie

Fashion Magazine for Alice

Gossip Magazine for Tanya

The new edition of "Why the Union Sucks" for Jasper

It was basically the usual mail. That is until I found a letter addressed to the entire family. I opened it and it read,

"_Dear Cullen Family,_

_ We are happy to congratulate you for winning the Wife Swap Challenge. The producers will be there Thursday November 19__th __at 4 P.M to take a few pictures and videos of what family life usually is for you and your wife and the new wife will swap on Sunday November 22__nd__. Congratulations again!_

_Sincerely,_

_The Wife Swap Crew"_

"CHILDREN!"

They all came running down stairs with innocent faces.

"Yes Daddy?" Alice asked with a puppy look on her face. She was wearing skinny jeans, a dark olive green top, a lime green sweater, and black boots. Oh, these kids and their clothes.

"Don't you yes daddy me! I want to know the meaning of this!" I was fuming. How could they do this? This was low, even for them.

"What's going on dear?" Esme asked looking worried along with Eleazer and Carmen. Garrett and Bella were looking at the floor, Alice, Kate and Rosalie were all staring at the wall and Jasper, Tanya and Edward were looking anywhere but me.

I gave her the letter and she gasped and passed it to Carmen who glared at them.

"What were you thinking?" I yelled.

"Actually they weren't," Edward corrected.

"I-I don't think I can do it!" Esme said.

"It's ok sweetheart, you don't have to if you don't want to." I reassured her.

I took a deep breath, turned to face them and said, "Why?"

"Well it would be fun and I promise nothing bad is going to happen. The family Esme is going to is a nice family and the weather will be gloomy in all of Ohio during those two weeks. You'll be totally fine Esme. I've seen it." Said Alice confidently.

"Please Esme. It took us a really long time and a LOT of convincing to get on the show." Tanya pleaded. She was wearing black flare jeans, and a white halter top with white wedges.

"Yeah! I'm sure you'll love it," Bella said. She was wearing white skinny jeans, a purple strapless baby doll, and black UGGS. I mentally sighed.

My loving wife looked into each of the children's faces and then mine. There was no way I could live to weeks without her beautiful face. Her caramel eyes were silently asking me what to do.

"Do you want to go?" I asked her.

"Think about Esme. If you go you can help some other family." Kate pointed out. She was wearing light blue flare jeans with a gray short sleeved baby doll with gray flats.

"Yeah! And besides I watch the show all the time! It's no biggie!" Emmett added.

"Please!" Rosalie pleaded. She was wearing Dark blue straight cut jeans, a white shirt and pink flats.

"I'll do it" She sighed.

"YAY!" They all squealed. Even the boys. Two words: Never again.

Garrett, Emmett, Edward and Jasper all coughed and Garrett said, "Hmm…I mean yes!"

"WAIT!" Carmen screamed.

Everyone turned to her including me.

"Hello! Eleazer and I are going to France for the rest of the month, remember?"

"Well we'll miss you very dearly! Good bye!" Edward said while Jasper and Emmett were grinning like mad men.

Eleazer glared at him and spoke for the first time since I came home and said, "I don't think this is such a good idea. Just think of the risk it's going to be. I don't doubt that Esme will be ok and will be able to control herself, however I do doubt that you will. Just think about it. You will be living with a human for two whole weeks.

"Besides do you have a plan on how you're going to introduce yourselves? You do know you can't be husband and wife these next few weeks. You also have to know that there are cameras watching your every move which means that you have to watch everything you do and be extremely careful. Do you not understand the dangers?"

"We pretend at school all the time," Garrett said dismissing it. But I couldn't help but think if Eleazer was right.

Edward shot me an annoyed look before saying, "It's no problem. Do you honestly think I'd agree if there was no pre-planning?" True. Edward was always wise with his actions. He grinned at my thoughts then continued, "We're going to use the same story we use at school." He beamed at his well thought plan.

"Well while you're planning all this, Eleazer and I really have to go." Carmen said. She then went over to Esme and hugged her and told her, "Be careful! Good luck!"

Eleazer went over and gave her a hug too and then shook my hand and they headed out.

"Family meeting in the dining room tomorrow morning before the crew arrives." I told them all before heading upstairs with Esme.

______________

(Edward P.O.V)

It was 3:30 pm and the crew of Wife Swap was going to be here in 30 minutes. I was just enjoying my time with my beautiful Bella when Carlisle called for us. Well more like yelled anyway. He was really stressed lately with having to live two weeks without Esme.

"We have to go over our story again." He said while Esme put her arm on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry Carlisle! We all know what to do!" My Bella said.

"We do it in front of all those repulsive humans at school." Rosalie said.

"We know exactly what to do," Kate said reassuringly, "No running at full speed, be gentle with everything, and watch the cameras, blah, blah, blah."

"Besides, I'd see if anything were to happen." Alice beamed, "They're going to be here in 2 minutes and thirty two seconds."

We could all hear the sound of the tires in the high way approaching.

Carlisle spoke. "Remember everyone, Emmett and Bella are the McCarty's, Jasper and Rosalie are the Hale twins, Alice and Edward are the Masons, Tanya and Garratt are the Denali's, and Kate is a Whitlock. Emmett, Bella, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward and Alice are adopted by myself and Esme and therefore known as Cullen's. While Tanya, Garrett, and Kate are adopted by Eleazer, Esme's brother, and his wife Carmen who also live with us but are currently on vacation." He gasped for air.

"Calm down Carlisle, your emotions are going crazy. Esme isn't leaving until tomorrow." Jasper said as he sent a wave of calm towards Carlisle.

"Your right, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. They're here; someone has to answer the door." Jasper said pointing out the obvious.

(Alice P.O.V)

---

This is gonna be so much fun! I was literally bouncing when Esme was letting the crew in.

The crew just randomly started taking pictures of the house and I saw Esme swell with pride and happiness every time someone complimented the house. Then they took everyone to a separate room to interview them thinking that the rest of us couldn't hear them. Ha! If only they knew.

I'm gonna dress the new mom and she's gonna love me. I tried not to look into the future on purpose because I actually want this to be a surprise. All of the sudden I felt this calm aura around me and I turned around to glare at Jazz.

"Don't you ruin this for me Jasper Whitlock Hale!"

He just smiled at me his gorgeous smile and I instantly melted.

"Sorry I was being so excited. I'm sure it's over whelming you. But I can't help it!"

"It's ok I understand. Now what do you say we get this show on the road." He said with the southern drawl that he rarely uses any more. I giggled just before they called on me for my interview.

**Author's Note: That's chapter one for ya! My best friend in the whole word, Juliana De Savage, edited my grammar mistakes. She can't help it. And I love her for editing this for me. **

**I have pictures of the Cullen/Denali girls' clothes on my profile. Review please! Chapter 2 will be up before you know it!!**


	2. Switching

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! I hope u guys like it. **

**THE SWITCH DAY: Chapter 2**

(Esme P.O.V)

Today is the day that I would have to leave my family. I was sitting on the bed packing the last of my bags when Bella walked in and pulled me up. "What are you doing Bella?" She was wearing black dress pants, and a black and white short sleeved sweater shirt and white flats.

I asked suddenly suspicious. "You'll see-e" She sang, she led me to the living room where everyone was standing. There was a huge banner hung up saying, "We Love You Esme!" Alice threw herself on me in a big hug. She was wearing white skinny jeans and a gray and black sweater shirt with a black belt in the middle and black flats.

I could feel myself crying. They each stood and Rosalie started, "Alice and I made you something." She was wearing a gray sweater dress that reached a little over the knee. She had black flats with it. Then she handed me a handmade sweater with their names in the back.

"Thank you girls I love it!" I cried before hugging them both tightly.

"Our turn," Kate said. She was wearing an oasis blue colored sweater dress that reached her knee and black heels.

"Tanya, Kate and I made this for you" Bella told me while beaming. "We hope you like it" Tanya said. She was wearing gray skinny jeans, and a black and gray sweater shirt and gray heels.

It was a 22 carat diamond necklace.

"You made this?" I asked them dubiously. They just giggled and hugged me tightly. The boys all gave me each of their favorite video games and a laptop in case I got bored. I turned around and Carlisle gave me a new cell phone. "What's this for?" I asked puzzled. He touched my hand and said "To keep in touch."

That's when I really started crying. They all gave me a hug and we kept hugging until there was a knock on the door indicating the limo was here to pick me up.

"I'm going to miss you guys" I sniffled through my not there tears.

"We'll miss you too Esme" They all shouted

"Don't be too bad to the new mom and no pranks." I scolded.

They laughed and Garrett said, "Don't worry Aunt Esme. We won't be too bad and we'll make sure the house doesn't burn down." He called me Aunt Esme I just ran to him and gave him a big hug before the director said, "Umm Uh we need to go, that is if your uh um r-r-ready" We all laughed.

"Bye children!"

I got a bunch of "Bye mom and bye Aunt Esme"

I got in the limo and my family waved to me until they were no longer visible leaving me to wonder what my new family was going to be like. Hopefully not too bad.

The Other Family

(Nora P.O.V)

I was just finished picking up my three perfect children Danielle, Sabrina and Diane from their schools when I saw the mail man put a letter in the mail box. I told Sabrina to get it from on her way in the house.

I opened the front door to my super clean, super neat home. Just then my little daughter Sabrina came running in yelling, "MOMMY MOMMY!!!!!!IT'S FROM WIFE SWAP!"

Wife Swap? "Give me that" I said as I snatched it from her hand. The letter said that we had been accepted onto the show and that the producers would be there tomorrow. I immediately called my husband.

"Hello?"

"Jeffery guess what?"

"What is it Nora?"

"The wife swap people called! We won!"

"That's great! We'll talk about this when I get back from work bye for now!"

"Bye!"

The Day of the Swap

(Nora P.O.V)

Today is the day I'm going to go spread the love of my family around. I'm really going to miss them though.

"We love you mom!" My kids shouted at me while the limo driver put my suitcase in the trunk of the limo. "I love you too. Now you be good for the new mom! Do all your homework and chores and try to help her out as much as possible and be the polite children I brought you up to be."

"Yes mom" the three of them mumbled.

"Bye Sweetheart!" Jeff said as he gave me a hug.

"Bye!" I just got into the limo and was already wondering about the new family. Hopefully it's not one of those families with misbehaved children. I shivered at the thought. These are going to be a long two weeks I thought before drifting off to sleep.

________

(Emmett P.O.V)

I'm going to miss my mommy, I thought as the limo got out seeing distance. Edward snickered and mumbled, "Real mature Em, real mature."

"What?" Rose asked looking at me with narrowed eyes, "What did he do?"

"Why do I always have to do something? I am hurt that you think so lowly of me Rosie! Heartbro-"

"Oh shut up!" Alice whispered. This entire conversation was only loud enough for vampires to hear.

"You see Alice, that's why Bella's my favorite sister."

"Emmett apparently misses his mommy as he put it." Everyone started cracking up so loud and that the camera crew probably thinks were on drugs or something.

_I'll get you Eddie Boy! Just wait and see! _I mentally yelled at him.

"We'll see about—" One of the crew member interrupted Edward, who in turn glared with such force the guy flinched back. Edward just smirked with satisfaction, and then wrapped his arm around Bella's waist.

"You're going to have to leave in about an hour and we'll call you when you can come back." He said staying as far away from Edward as he could which happened to land him right next to me. All I had to do was flex my muscles and the guy ran away.

We all broke out laughing once again until Carlisle came out and said, "So children. Where do you want to go now?"

"Daddy?" Alice said looking up at him with her puppy dog face.

"Yes you can go to the mall. But be back on time." Damn. She has to teach me to do that!

"Of course we will Carlisle! Thank you so much!" She said as she hugged him than dragged Bella and Tanya who in turn each grabbed her sister and they were off.

"We can go hunting!" Jasper said.

"YAY!GRIZZLY BEARS!!!!!" I was jumping up and down while I said this.

---

We then went to the garage only to find that the girls each took their cars. Go figure, they buy like half the mall every time they go.

"We'll go hunting, and then we'll go to the mall to see if the girls can't fit the things in all their cars like last time." Garrett said chuckling.

(Nora P.O.V)

I was soundly sleeping when the car bounced and I woke up with a shake. I looked out the window and saw he was driving through a forest. I was about to ask him if he was lost when he made a turn and the most beautiful house I have ever seen suddenly came into view. It was mostly made of stone from the outside and it was HUGE!

"I-is this…the house?" There was no possible way!

"Yes," The guy answered. Wow! Was I lucky or what?

I went inside and went straight to the kitchen to look for the note. I had to know something about these people.

_Dear new mom,_

_ My name is Esme Cullen. My husband Carlisle and I adopted six wonderful children. _

SIX CHILDREN! That's going to be a lot to handle.

_Edward and Alice are originally Masons, but are mostly referred to as the Cullens. There both in juniors in Jameson High School. Next we adopted Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Jasper doesn't mind if you call him Cullen, however Rosalie does. It's still sometimes hard for her to accept losing her past life. They are both seniors in Jameson High. Finally, we have adopted Emmett and Isabella McCarthy or Bella as she prefers. Bella is a junior while Emmett is a senior. Also as you are probably taking the house tour your probably wondering what all the extra bedrooms are for. Well you see my brother Eleazer and his wife Carmen along with their three adopted children also live with us. _THREE MORE CHILDREN! All teenagers! These people are insane!

_Tanya and Garrett are originally siblings but they took my brother's last name while Kate kept hers which is Whitlock. Tanya is a junior while Kate and Garrett are both seniors. My brother and his wife are currently on an important business trip, but they should be back before the second week is over. I'm terribly sorry how inconvenient this must be for you. The children shouldn't be so bad, I've raised them well. However they do enjoy pranks so beware of those. Also, it would be better for you to clear away from Rosalie. She may not seem very friendly in the beginning but she really is a sweetheart. My children are not in any extra school activities. They can go whenever they want as long as they come back before midnight. We do not eat any meals together regularly. The last thing that I'm sure is going to sound weird to you is that we allow them to date each other. Edward and Bella, Alice and Jasper, Garrett and Kate, Rosalie and Emmett. The only reason we permit this is because since they are all adopted, they're not actually siblings. Hope you enjoy your stay!_

_Esme Cullen_

"THEY DATE WITHIN THE FAMILY!" I yelled no longer aware that there was a camera there watching my every move. This family is completely out of control. It's a good thing I came here or they would have been doomed for life. That was when I decided to take my tour of the house. The first room I entered was different shades of blue and was huge. It had an oceanic feel to it. One side was covered with CDs. I went to look at the closet and almost fainted at the sight. This closet was as big as my master bedroom back home.

However, one thing caught my attention. There were male and female clothes in it. I turned around and saw only one bed. How disgusting. I went looking for the next room and found that it was the same size as the first except it was different shades of yellow, orange and green and gave off a very soothing vibe. I went to look at this closet and saw it was at least double the size of the first. I gasped and it took me a second to regain my breath. The closet was almost as big as the room! I found the same thing with the male and female clothes and only one bed.

The third room I entered was grey and silver and it gave off a very sophisticated vibe off. The closet that I found was nowhere near as big as the second one but was bigger than the first one by a good meter or two. I also found the same problem.

The fourth room I entered was full of reds and blacks and gave off an extremely rich, defined and stylish vibe off. So far, this room had the most makeup and mirrors. I went to the closet and saw that it was almost as big as the second one.

The fifth room I entered was full of different shades of pinks. It gave off a very girly vibe. The closet was the same size as the gray room one. I was looking for the male clothes that have been seen in all the other rooms but couldn't find any. I looked through the note again and noticed that one person wasn't paired off. Tanya. This must've been her room.

There were two rooms left that looked the biggest. The first was a brown color and gave off a very simple yet classy vibe. It was full of books. Above the bed was a portrait of a man and a women both equally beautiful. The sight of them took my breath away even though it was only a picture. On top of it said, "Eleazer and Carmen". So, this is Esme's brother and his wife. If that's her brother I can only imagine how beautiful she's going to be.

The last room, obviously Esme and Carlisle's room was by far the biggest even though the closet was the smallest. On top of the bed was the most handsome man I ever seen. It was Carlisle Cullen. I would be his wife for the next two weeks. I couldn't help but grin at the thought. Just then I noticed who he had his arm wrapped around. It was Esme. She was beautiful with her long caramel locks. I could never compete with that. All the rooms said something different and expressed each person's personality, though they did have a few similarities.

All the children had the same sized rooms, each had a huge bathroom with a Jacuzzi, and they all had similar closets except for the sizes. Also almost all of them had both male and female clothes with only one bed. What kind of parents would allow that?

I quickly took a tour of the rest of the house, and then put on my jacket to wait for everyone outside. It was chilly and there were clouds in the sky. But it felt better than just being in the house with a bunch of cameras. Five minutes later, I was about to go inside when I heard a rumbling sound coming from somewhere where the limo came from. I slowly backed away when I saw a Jeep and a Land Rover zooming in.

They swerved around 30 feet away from the house and their cars slid a good twenty feet before two more cars came in. This time they were a Volvo and a Jaguar. The first two stopped just in time for the second two cars to do the same they did. The Land Rover and the Volvo parked on one side while the Jaguar and the Jeep parked on the other.

All four drivers stepped out and I saw that they were all very handsome young men. I stared at them open mouthed while they talked, apparently not noticing me.

"I so beat you Em!" The guy with the Land Rover boasted

"No way Garrett! I beat you by a good 30 centimeters." The guys with the jeep defended. "Right Jasper?" he called to the blonde boy with the Jaguar.

He just laughed and said, "No way am I getting between you idiots fighting, let's start unpacking the car before the girls come Edward." He told the boy with the bronze hair and the Volvo. They each went to their respected cars and took out what looked like fifty bags from each car then started on the Jeep and the Rover which had what looked like 100 bags each.

"Want to stop them before they really fight?" the boy named Edward said.

"Ya don't want to get in trouble with Carlisle already! We haven't even started doing anything fun," the boy named Jasper said.

Once they finally stopped fighting a black Mercedes Benz came in at a normal speed. It parked normally too. Just then a gorgeous blonde man stepped out who I immediately recognized as Carlisle.

"Children! What are you doing! And where are the girls!"

"Pssh! We're just you know…take it away Garrett." The boy named Emmett said. Garrett glared at him and said, "We were simply having a discussion over the types of animals of nature." Jasper and Edward immediately started snickering, before he saw the piles and piles of bags that are at least 250 big bags of clothes. He was about to comment when something else caught his attention.

A yellow Porsche came zooming in and parked next to the Jaguar. Out of it came a beautiful pixie looking girl. She was wearing black dress pants with a purple shirt and dark purple trench coat and dark purple high heeled boots.

She had purple nail polish on and purple lipstick. She held a pair of Channel glasses in her hand as she exclaimed, "Daddy! You're here!" Just then a blue Lamborghini and a red Ferrari came zooming in and parked.

The girl that stepped out of the blue Lamborghini was a stunning strawberry blonde with black dress pants, and a hot pink shirt and a light pink jacket over it. She paired it off with a pair of baby pink high heeled opened toed heels, hot pink nail polish and lipstick and a pair of Versace sun glasses.

She looked around and said, "Uncle Carlisle!" She was either Kate or Tanya. A striking brunette stepped out of the Ferrari with her black dress pants, midnight blue shirt and same color trench coat. Her nails and shoes were dark blue and she had shiny lip gloss on. In her hand she held a pair of Dior sunglasses.

"Why are you three are late and where are Kate and Rosalie?" Carlisle asked glaring at their beautiful faces. Before he finished his sentence a red BMW and a blue Audi came zooming in. In the Audi was a breathtaking blonde with black dress pants, grey shirt and a grey jacket. She had shiny gray nails, clear lip gloss and Gucci sunglasses in her hair.

Finally, the most beautiful person I have ever seen stepped out of the red BMW. She was wearing black dress pants and a blood red shirt and jacket with the same color heels. She was wearing red lipstick and had her nails painted red. I gasped, they were all wearing designer clothes and were the most beautiful people I have ever seen.

All of the sudden, 10 heads turned towards me and the brunette and all three blondes smirked along with all the guys.

"I'm terribly sorry I didn't notice you before. Please forgive me." Carlisle said with an apologetic look on his gorgeous face. "Of course" I mumbled pathetically and all the kids burst out laughing. He turned around and glared at them and they immediately shut up. "Children! In the house I want to talk you. "

They all shrugged and smirked at each other and the girls went straight inside without even glancing at me. The boys with the Rover and the Jeep somehow managed to carry all the what looked like 250 huge shopping bags while the boys with the Jaguar and the Volvo went to each of the girls car and pulled out what looked like 50 bags from each car then walked straight into the house.

How could these girls spend so much money! That is definitely going to change! They already seem like spoiled brats and I've spend all but 20 minutes with them. Carlisle however said, "Ladies first" while smiling politely. "Thank you". At least someone had some manners.

We got to the living room and I noticed that all the children took off their jackets to reveal extremely expensive designer shirts. They all had expensive watches and the girls had earrings and necklaces the color of their outfits. Just then Carlisle said, "Introduce yourselves"

"I'm Alice Mason Cullen" The pixie girl came and gave me a hug

"I'm Emmett McCarty Cullen" Said the guy with the jeep. He was huge and had huge muscles. I guess he was supposed to look scary, but it didn't faze me.

"I'm Edward Mason Cullen" Said the bronze haired guy with the Volvo. He was actually quite handsome if you think about it. He quickly stepped back and pulled the brunette towards him.

"Isabella McCarty Cullen" Said the striking brunette before stepping back into the embrace of Edward.

"Jasper Hale Cullen Ma'am" Said the blonde boy before wrapping his arm around Alice's waist.

"Katelyn Whitlock Denali" Said the blonde with the blue Audi.

"Garrett Denali" Said the guy with the Rover before standing next to Kate.

"Tanya Denali" Said the beautiful strawberry blonde.

"Rosalie Hale Cullen" Said the breathtaking blonde coldly before looking in the other direction. I'm having a hard time to believe that she's a "sweetheart".

"And I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen." The male model said. So, he was a doctor that explained why they were so rich. They were all so pale and so pretty. I wonder if he was a plastic surgeon.

"What did you want to tell us Carlisle?" Alice asked innocently.

"Why were you girls late? You especially promised me that you would be on time!"

Alice looked guilty when she said, "Sorry but there was a last minute sale that just popped out of nowhere."

He sighed and said, "It's ok, as long as it doesn't happen again." That's it! What kind of parenting is that?!

She nodded her head and gave him a hug before saying, "Come on you guys. Let's go upstairs I want to talk to you guys about something." Her face looked innocent enough and I moved from in front of the staircase. Edward was smiling evilly as he said, "Yes, Let's" The guys all grabbed the bags they were previously carrying while the girls just grabbed their designer purses.

They all went upstairs and I could hear squealing and high fives being given. Carlisle just shook his head and walked into his office muttering angrily as if he heard what they were saying.

The guys came down after about an hour, while the girls just stayed upstairs. It was about ten when I went to go check what the girls were doing. They were all taking showers in their own bathrooms. It was then that I decided to go to the guest houses to take my own shower. I enjoyed the warm shower.

It soothed all my tense muscles and was just what I needed to relax. When I finished and got dressed in my pajamas I took the door that connected the guest houses to the main house. It led straight to the kitchen. I was going to go upstairs to tell the children it was time for bed when I heard noises coming from the other room.

Curious I went to see what the commotion was and gasped at what I saw. All the children were wearing all black clothes and had guns pointing at each other. Rosalie had Kate under gun point who had Bella under gun point who had Tanya under gun point who had Alice under gun point who had Edward under gun point who had Garratt under gun point who had Jasper under gun point who had Rosalie under gun point. They were standing in a huge circle glaring at each other.

"Don't shoot!" I yelled. But it was too late. As soon as the words came out of my mouth all the children shot one another than just fell.

"NOOO!!!!!!!!THEY WERE SUCH GREAT CHILDREN!" I sobbed and sobbed until I heard Rosalie say, "What is the old hag whining about this time!" For once I didn't care if I was being smart mouthed by a child. "You're alive!" I yelled as I hugged her.

She pushed me off her and said, "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" She then looked back at her outfit and said in a disgusted voice "Just freaking great! I used to like this outfit before you touched it! I was even planning on wearing again too!"

"Why aren't you dead?" I asked confused.

Emmett muttered something that I couldn't hear that had the rest of them snickering.

"Uh…because there not real guns! No duh! We're just playing a game." Said Tanya ignoring his comment, but still had a smile on her face.

"What are you children playing anyway?"

"Mafia Wars!" Alice Squealed. "And now were winning! Go team Alice Rules!" She said before shooting Edward with her gun. I screamed.

"QUIT SCREAMING! THE GODDAMN GUNS ARE FAKE!" Rosalie yelled at me.

"Do you honestly think Carlisle would let us play with them if they were?" Kate said

"Wait…he knows?"

"Didn't she just say that? God, someone's having a slow night!" Bella said.

"CARLISLE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. How could I think he was nice? He was clearly a reckless father if he let his children shoot each other! Even if it's just for fun!

"Yes?" He asked calmly.

"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM? YOUR CHILDREN ARE SITTING HERE SHOOTING EACH OTHER! AND YOU ALLOW THEM TO DO SO? HOW COULD YOU ALLOW THEM TO DO SUCH VIOLENT THINGS TO EACH OTHER?" I stopped to take a deep breath.

"Nora, I assure you that this game is completely safe. The bullets are soft and they won't even break any windows or furniture. I am terribly sorry for the noise and if you dislike it so much, it won't happen again." Carlisle said trying to sooth me. I felt a soothing aura around me but I was so annoyed it didn't even do anything.

"DAMN RIGHT IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN! GIVE ME YOUR GUNS RIGHT NOW!" I fumed with my hand outstretched. And you want to know what they did. They walked up the stairs and left me standing there.

"GET BACK HERE YOU INSOLENT CHILDREN!"

"Oh shut up!" Kate yelled before I heard laughter and 5 doors slamming. I stormed off to my room and tried to forget those monsters. It really is such a shame they didn't really die.

**A/N: How'd you like it? Review please!**


	3. Are You Doing Drugs!

Illegal: Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning at 6 A.M and found all the children wide awake all dressed up and talking. As soon as I walked into the room they all glared at me and then turned on the T.V. Each one of them either took out a phone, laptop or some other sort of electronic. Rosalie was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a tear in it and a hot pink shirt. Alice was wearing dark gray flare jeans and a green sweater shirt that looked far too fancy for school.

Bella was wearing dark blue flare jeans and white button up shirt with a black and blue mini vest with a black tie.

Tanya was wearing gray dress pants with white pin stripes with a dark pink shirt. Kate was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a black and gray shirt. The guys were all wearing dark blue jeans and green, blue, black, white and button down shirts.

"Put those electronics away!" These people waste their money on these useless things!

"No!" Rosalie said without even a glance in my direction. "Oooh! Alice, look at these shoes!" She said while pointing to the screen to her sister who in turn skipped up to her and said, "They're going to look great on you" and flashed her smile.

"I said put them away!" I said using my scary voice.

They all simply looked at me and Jasper said, "Oh please! You're not scaring anyone. I would know." He smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at him and said dangerously, "Don't you have to go to school and ruin someone else's life." I expected them to get up and march straight to the door but instead they just turned back to whatever they were doing and Tanya said, "We'll go when we feel like it." She said coldly before squealing excitedly, "Look Bella!" Bella looked away from her own laptop screen to look at Tanya's before saying, "THOSE ARE GORGEOUS! YOU HAVE TO GET THEM!"

Tanya said, "I know right," Before beaming at her and saying, "Thanks Bells"

"What did you say to me young lady!"

Kate rolled her eyes and said, "She said we'll go when we feel like it!" before glaring at me coldly.

"I will NOT be spoken to in that tone! Go to school NOW!"I yelled.

"You will be spoken to in whatever tone she feels like! And you know what I think we will go! Your ugly face is really downing my mood!" Rosalie said before slamming her laptop shut, grabbing her back pack and purse and storming out.

"Let's go you guys." Tanya said calmly before turning to me and saying,

"We're not finished here! In fact we've just begun."

She then grabbed Kate and Alice's hands before walking out with amazing grace. Bella simply turned to me and said,

"This is only day two" before taking Edward's hand and pulling the guys out.

The door slammed and I got filled with a lonely feeling. I glanced at the clock and it read 8:30. Those monster children were already late.

I went to make dinner. I was going to make sure we ate dinner together. I was so into the food, I jumped about half a foot when the door slammed. I looked at the clock and was shocked to see it was only 1:30. The children were home early. I could hear those devil's annoying voices and the sound of the electronics turning on. I went to go look into the living room and saw they all had their laptops on and were sitting in a circle talking while typing. They all completely ignored my presence.

"Hey Jasper…did you get the stuff?" Garrett asked. Stuff? What stuff? Are these children doing drugs?

"Nah… not yet the orders taking too long." He replied

"Jazzy! I told you to stop!" She whined then lowered her voice and said something I couldn't hear.

"Don't worry about me sweetie!" He murmured to her while looking into her eyes fondly.

What are they talking about?

"WHY ARE YOU CHILDREN HOME EARLY? And what stuff? Are you doing drugs?" I yelled.

"Garrett started a fire, while Kate and Alice accidently put two wrong chemicals together in Chem. class that apparently explode when there put together. The school decided to just give us the rest of the day off since the fire department was starting to get annoyed!" Bella said while grinning happily.

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"God I really think you need to go to a hearing doctor!" Garrett said.

"You think Carlisle should give her a hearing test?" Emmett snickered.

"Do you ne-ed us to re-peat it for you." Tanya asked in a voice you use to refer to little children.

"THAT'S ILLEAGAL! YOU COULD GO TO JAIL! OR WORSE! GET EXPELLED!"

They all started laughing and I heard Kate mutter, "Not the first time any of those happened." which cause the others to all double over in laughter.

"What were you children talking about with the stuff? Are you doing drugs?" I said narrowing my eyes dangerously at them.

"No why would we ruin our selves like that?" Rosalie sneered.

"Well what else is it? Knowing you children it's not anything good"

"Knowing us children? Since when! You've been here all but a day!" Kate fumed.

"I may not know you personally. But I know that you are undisciplined children who need to be taught a lesson."

"Well teach us then oh wise one!" Emmett snickered.

"DON'T YOU THINK YOUR FATHER WON'T HEAR ABOUT THIS?!" I yelled before storming out of the room.

(Bella P.O.V)

Who the hell did that crazy women think she was?

"Good job you guys Phase One: Mafia War, Check, Phase Two: Tricking her into thinking were juveniles who need to be put behind bars, Check!" Alice chirped happily. Jasper just chuckled and wrapped his arm around her.

"BELLA!" Rosalie squealed suddenly. I turned my head and raised an eyebrow. "Look at these shoes! You're gonna love 'em!"

"Send the link," I told her. Twenty seconds later I heard a soft "ping". I opened the message and saw death shoes.

"NO! NO WAY ROSE!" I practically yelled. I swear, it's like she wants me to die!

"Oh come on Bella there going to look great on you! Trust me I know!" Alice said while flashing the camera a dazzling smile.

"Over my pile of ashes!" I practically growled at her.

"We can arrange that," Kate said with a devilish smile.

"I'm ordering them!" Rose sung.

Edward put his arm around me comfortingly and whispered in my ear, "It's ok love, I can make it up to you tonight if you want." he said with a smirk. I shot him a devilish smile and turned to Rose and said, "If you order them, I'm going to burn your new Christian Louis Vuitton Winter Dress." I smiled a victorious smile.

"You wouldn't," She said while narrowing her eyes.

"Oh I would," I said smirking back.

"No actually you wouldn't," Alice said with a hint of a smirk, "You should burn her latest Vera Wang Mini."

"ALICE!" "YOU ARE BRILLIANT!" Rose and I screamed at the same time.

Just then the psycho women came out and said, "What are you children screaming about?" She said in a "supposed to be scary voice". Please, she does not know who she's messing with. Rose and I looked at each other then at Alice, Kate and Tanya then turned back to her before we all stood up and walked upstairs.

Not before Tanya tripped her and Kate pushed her to the ground. They were always my favorite cousins. I pulled Edward on my way up to get started on making it up to me.

(Nora P.O.V)

Carlisle just came home and those retarded children were all in their rooms doing god know what and frankly I couldn't care less. I just briefed him in on what happened and my suspicions about them being on drugs. I was happy to see that he was mad and was hoping he would punish them severely. I went to bed happily for the first time since I got here just thinking of different ways Carlisle could punish those Devil Children.

~The Next Day~

(Nora P.O.V)

I woke up feeling refreshed and went downstairs and saw that the children were already gone for school. This day was just getting better and better. I made myself breakfast and decided to try cleaning the house but found that it was spotless. I frowned. Esme had must really do a great job cleaning the house. I went to the kitchen and looked through the fridge and decided that I was going to go food shopping. I went to the garage and was shocked by what I saw. The kids apparently only took Tanya's Lamborghini and Garrett's Rover. The rest of the cars were all there and I touched Bella's Ferrari and was awed by it.

These insolent children shouldn't have such nice cars. Their parents spoil them way too much. I settled for the least flashy car which was a black Lexus that looked kind of like Carlisle's Mercedes Benz. I looked inside and there was a medical report in it. Maybe it was Carlisle's second car. I opened it up and noticed it said "Dr. Eleazer Denali".

Ah so this was Esme's brother's car. I drove to the nearest store I could find without getting lost. I took my time in the store and decided to by a lot of food seeing as we were eleven people eating. I stocked up on vegetables and fruits. By the time I went back home and parked the car in the garage I noticed that Garrett and Tanya's cars were back. The children were home.

I went inside and found that the girls were all on the couches giggling and looking over some magazine talking in hushed tones. Rosalie was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a white button up shirt with a red and blue mini vest

Kate was wearing black skinny jeans and a purple sweater shirt

Tanya was wearing black pants and dark blue halter top. Bella was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and black halter top.

Alice was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a purple strapless tube top. I ignored them and I went straight to the kitchen to start cooking. I looked over at the clock. 4 o'clock. Wow that was one long shopping trip.

I started cooking the food and was thinking about how my children were doing. Hopefully the woman wasn't tearing my home apart. My thoughts slowly started drifting to Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts when I heard a yell "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" I ran outside to find Emmett on the floor with his head in his hand. "I HATE YOU EDWARD!!!!!! WE'RE ON THE SAME GODDAMN TEAM! HOW COULD YOU KILL ME?" He was yelling at Edward.

"OH, DON'T BE SUCH A BIG BABY! IT'S ONLY A GAME! BESIDES I THOUGHT YOU WERE JASPER! I DIDN'T PURPOSELY KILL YOU DIMWIT!" Edward yelled back.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" yelled Jasper trying to shut them up.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO CALM ME DOWN JASPER?" Emmett yelled.

"Or what huh?" He said threateningly.

"Or I'll make you stop that's what!"

"Ah, I love this family" Garrett said laughing.

Jasper and Emmett were nose to nose and were about to start fighting when I started yelling, "STOP IT RIGHT NOW! DON'T YOU DARE START FIGHTING OR I WILL PUT YOU BOTH IN TIME OUT!"

They stopped glaring at each other, looked at me and started cracking up along with Edward and Garrett.

"Time out?" Jasper said quizzically

"What are we five?" Emmett snickered.

"GO TO YOUR ROOMS RIGHT NOW!" I yelled at them.

"Or what? Are you going to put us in the corner next?!" Garrett said before bursting out laughing.

"Or are you going to tell our mommy on us?" Edward laughed.

"What's going on here?" Rosalie said strolling down the stairs the rest of the girls behind her.

"Did you hear Rosie; she'll put us in time out if we're bad!" Emmett said between breaths.

The girls all looked at each other and started cracking up.

"Are you serious!" laugh "I didn't", breath, "even", breath "see that one", breath, "coming" Alice said between laughs.

Just then the door slammed and Carlisle walked in all the children all rolling on the floor laughing and Carlisle said, "What's going on? What did they do?" He turned to me.

"UGGH YOU HAVE THE MOST IRRESPONSIBLE CHILDREN EVER! ONCE THE SECOND WEEK STARTS HELL WILL RAIN OVER!" I screamed in his face leaving him stunned and the kids laughing even more before storming off to my room and decided to sleep early today.

(Garrett P.O.V)

Wow this lady is retarded! Time out! Seriously, what is she thinking? What are we Emmett's age?

Edward started snickering and I smirked at him.

"What?" Kate asked.

She was so hot. How did I get so lucky! I just smiled at her and whispered my thoughts to her and she smiled her gorgeous smile.

She was about to say something when Alice and Edward muttered, "Oh No!" at the same time.

Just then Carlisle came storming in looking stressed.

"Children!" He muttered. I actually felt kind of guilty. It's not Carlisle's fault we got stuck with this stupid lady!

"We're sorry Carlisle," Bella muttered looking ashamed. We're on the same boat cousin.

"No _we_ are not! She deserves it! Do you see the way she treats us!" Rosalie said angrily.

"Tell me about it! This lady has no respect for anyone or anything! We're all old enough to be her great-great grandparents!" Jasper defended her.

Tanya looked half guilty half defiant, "If she stops being such a goddamn pain, maybe we'll stop!"

Katie looked as beautiful as ever when she was mad, "No we won't. Besides it's fun. We only have a week and a half left! We might as well have some fun with it!" I knew I loved her. This woman was a genius.

"Children please! You're making me look bad and it's your fault she treats you this way!"

"Look Carlisle, we love you and you're our father but we aren't going to let this lady get in the way of our fun! You're either with us or without us!" Edward said.

Carlisle sighed and Alice grinned and said, "You made a wise decision Carlisle!"

"As long as you keep me out of this. You still have to spend the day with her tomorrow though." Then he walked out and we all heard him descend up the stairs.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Bella asked looking excited.

"Weren't you just guilty!" Tanya asked incredulously.

Jasper answered for her, "Nah! It was an act for Carlisle. She was excited about making a new plan." He said with a fond smile towards her direction.

"Aw, that's nice. Now get on with it!" Emmett said impatiently. Just like him. Alice's eyes glazed over and Edward looked concentrated. Thirty seconds later they both grinned evilly.

"Here's what going to happen!" Alice said leaning in.


	4. Family Time? I think not!

Board Games

(Tanya P.O.V)

I went downstairs after I was sure the cameras and the old hag were sleeping and turned on the T.V.

I was sitting by myself seeing as everyone else was preoccupied and was thinking over the last decade. We've been traveling with the Cullens and it was so great! In the beginning I just did it to break Edward and Bella up. But, she's so cool now that I know her. She's the nicest one of us, but she turns into the devil if you piss her off. I grinned at the thought.

I just sat back lazily and watched the rest of the marathon. At four I decided to go shower and get changed. I was still wearing yesterday's clothes.

By the time I was done and went downstairs I found Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella all sitting down watching Barney. They were all busy with something else except for Emmett.

"NO! Barney! She's only pretending to be your friend! Don't trust her!" Everyone stopped what they were doing including me and turned to Emmett. Even Kate and Garrett came from upstairs and stared at him open mouthed. After a few silent seconds, we all busted out laughing and I could hear Alice giggling upstairs.

Emmett just turned to us and said, "What?"

"Em, why are you watching Barney?" Jasper asked in an amused voice coming down the stairs with Alice.

"Cause he's cool!" Emmett said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. We all tried stifling our laughter, but I failed miserably. "Plus, he's purple and I like purple. It's my favorite color!" He added with a grin. Soon enough we were all rolling on the floor laughing and Rosalie smacked her head and said, "Your favorite color is blue!" before laughing again.

It's a good thing we didn't need to breathe because we would be dead by now if we did! I was laughing so hard, my mouth was starting to hurt.

Soon enough, Carlisle came down and looked amused. However, I could tell he was trying to keep a straight face.

"Alright, alright! You children need to go school now! Just don't burn the school down!" He said while smiling at us. Now that was the Carlisle I've learned to love. I ran to him and hugged him and said, "Will do Uncle C." Before letting go and going to get my bag. The rest all did the same and we got ready to leave. This is just like a regular day, except Esme, Eleazer and Carmen weren't there to see us off.

"Why don't we girls take Emmett's jeep!" I suggested.

"Dibs on driving!" Alice called before any of us could get the chance and grinned at our defeated faces.

"No way! I'm riding my jeep!" Emmett chimed. Kate looked like she was about to argue when Garrett said, "You guys can take my car, I'll ride with Emmett." Before kissing Kate quickly, giving her the keys and sliding into the passenger seat.

"Ha! I got the keys!" Then she stuck her tongue out at Alice.

Bella and Edward were still inside and I didn't even want to know what they were doing.

"Ha ha very funny, Tanya!" Edward called making his way out with Bella. He gave her a quick kiss before sliding into the back seat with Jasper. Soon, the jeep was zooming away into the trees.

I turned to look at my sisters and cousins and found Alice and Kate arguing over who was going to drive. I was about to intervene when Rosalie quickly took the keys from Kate and walked over to the car and started it.

"Get in!" She yelled.

They both grumbled and got into the back seat.

Bell and I turned to each other and both said, "SHOTGUN!" at the same time.

We both ran to the car while pushing and giggling. "Bella's going to sit in the baaak!" Alice sang.

"Darn! No use in trying!" She mumbled before heading the back seat.

I grinned victoriously and said, "Love you too Bells!" before sliding into the passenger seat.

Today was going to be fun.

(Nora P.O.V)

The next morning I woke up feeling vengeful. I went down stairs to find Carlisle getting ready to leave to work.

"I would just like to apologize for the way my children acted yesterday" Carlisle said.

I sighed and said, "It's ok. But can you please tell them to behave today."

"Oh I did! Don't worry! Actually, they're all gone for school right now so when they come home you can pick out any activities you want for them and then you guys can play it together. I'll bring food with me on my way back for you, so you don't have to worry about that. I'll be back at ten today, so I'm sorry if dinner is going to be a little late, however you can snack around."

I frowned but said, "O..k?" I turned around and was about to head to the kitchen when he called out and said, "Oh and Nora? Thanks!"

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For buying new groceries and coping with the children so far, I really appreciate it." He gave me a warm smile and then headed out the door.

I smiled and turned around the rest of my day passing in a daze with Carlisle's words at the back of my head.

I was smiling up until five o clock which is when the children came home.

I turned to them and glared at them and said, "Why are you late?"

"So one day we're too early and the next we're too late? What is this?" Emmett said exasperated.

"Yeah and what's with all the questions? What are we in a hearing now?" Garrett said with a smirk on his handsome face.

"Why don't you try coming on time for once!"

"Whatever", Bella muttered before walking to the staircase. She was wearing light brown capris with a beige shirt with orange on it.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" I yelled.

"Uh…upstairs? Where does it look like I'm going?" She said with an amused look on her face.

"No you're not your going to sit down. I have to talk to you." I ordered them.

They all groaned but listened to what I said. "What do you want?" Tanya asked, "I have things to do and places to be" She said with a disgusted look on her face. She was wearing dark blue ripped jeans capris with a black and white halter top.

"We're going to be playing an age appropriate game." I said with a cheery smile.

"What's that? Life?" Jasper said with a leering edge.

"That's exactly what we're going to play!" I beamed at him.

Emmett groaned and looked at Jasper accusatorily.

"Thanks for the idea Jazz!" Edward slapped him on the back of his head.

"Are you serious!" Kate asked while laughing lightly. She was wearing light blue jeans capris and a white halter top.

"She's dead serious" Alice said. She was wearing white capris with a dark blue and yellow halter top. Kate stopped mid-laugh and looked at me with an evil glare.

"It's ok you guys! We'll get even!" Garrett said with an evil grin.

"OH YEAH!" Alice yelled before running to high five him. Edward grinned and said, "This is going to be fun."

The rest of them just glared and crossed their arms at the others. Rosalie was wearing grey capris with white pin stripes and a black shirt.

Edward laughed and they all huddled and started whispering.

I don't know what these children are planning. But it isn't going to work.

_______________

(Kate P.O.V)

This is going to be so great. Now I know why I married Garrett. He's an evil genius. Crazy Lady is going down!

"This is going to be fun!" I whispered to Bella.

"Yup!" She giggled.

It was Tanya's turn and she was concentrating on the game. She looked like she was constipated.

I heard Edward burst out laughing and I smirked at him.

"What?" Tanya said glaring at us suspiciously.

"Nothing" I said innocently and put my hands up in defeat.

She just gave me the, "I-got-my-eyes-on-you" look.

"Stop Talking!" Pshyco Lady said.

"What? We can't do that now either? What is this? Home or Prison," Rosalie asked with a cruel look in her direction. She was wearing grey capris and a black shirt. I beamed at her. She was so evil; I mentally sniffed with admiration for her cruelty. Edward snorted and looked in the other direction. I glared at him and turned my attention back to the game.

It was now Emmett's turn and he played the most retarded move you can possibly think of. I grinned and so did everyone else. It was about to get fun.

Jasper moved ahead and then got up and did a victory dance while singing, "I WON! I WON! TAKE THAT YANKEES!"

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Emmett yelled and he started fake crying.

"Again? Man up Em. You don't have to cry for everything you know!" Garrett said with mock seriousness. He looked so hot doing it. Gosh I love this guy. I shook my head and realized it was my turn and started laughing.

"We all knew you were going to lose anyways" Edward said pretending to be stating the obvious.

"WHAT'S THE SUPPOSED TO MEAN EDDIE BOY!"

"DON'T CALL ME EDDIE BOY! AND I MEAN YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

They were nose to nose now both of them ready for the coming fight.

I looked at Nora and saw her face turn purple, she was going to blow.

"THAT'S IT PUT THIS GAME AWAY THIS INSTANT! WE'RE GOING TO PLAY ANOTHER GAME!" She yelled. Gosh I think I'm deaf now.

"What game?" Edward said quizzically.

"Let's play MONOPOLY!" Garrett yelled with enthusiasm. I snorted and turned the other way and saw Rose and Bella giggling.

"Alright, who's going to get it?" The retard women asked.

"MEE!!!!!!!!!"Alice squealed. She bounced out of the room and came back 45 heartbeats later.

We started playing and it was Bella's turn. She landed on Vermont.

"Oooh! Vermont! I wanna buy it!" She squealed.

"You can't!" Rosalie said.

"And why not," Bella said.

"Because it's mine," Rosalie said.

"Not any more it's not!" Bella yelled.

"Oh yeah, let's see you try to take it from me!" Rosalie said.

"I will and you're probably going to miss me doing it too since you're so conceited." Bella shot back.

Rosalie gasped and I grinned. Drama, oh drama. Oh how I love drama! Even if it's fake,

"Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh yes I did!"

"You know what! At least I'm not an ugly brunette!" Rosalie shot at Bella.

"I AM NOT UGLY! At least I'm not a brainless blonde!" Bella shot back.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU," Rosalie threatened.

"What are you going to do, take all the mirrors away from me? Oh how will I go on! When I get my hands on you," She started.

"What? Are you going to choke me with your geeky brain?" Rosalie said.

"SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU CHILDREN EVER STOP FIGHTING?"

"Uh..no not really!" Bella said.

"Nope..not any time soon" Rosalie said.

They both giggled then sat down leaving the creepy slack jawed and her breath STUNK! Did the women never hear of toothpaste or mouthwash!

"That's it?" She asked stupidly like the retard she was.

"Yup!" Rosalie said making a popping sound.

"I WON!!!" Garrett yelled suddenly. I grinned. Phase four, stage 3 is in action.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Tanya yelled.

"Liar! Why do you lie to my face?" Garrett answered back

"I'M NOT! YOUR NOT EVEN HALF WAY THROUGH THE BOARD!"

"Do you live to make me look retarded?" He asked with a fake hurt expression on his face.

She snorted and said, "You do enough of that by yourself."

"I AM NOT RETARDED!" Garrett yelled. Emmett started cracking up then and Garrett turned to him and said, "What are you laughing at? You're not so smart yourself!"

"You want to go Denali?" Emmet threatened

"Oh let's go McCarty" Garrett said back.

"Wait WAIT!" Alice shrieked and they both froze and turned to her.

"Finally a voice of reason in this family!" The lady murmured.

"Take this OUTSIDE! No need to mess up Esme's furniture again."

"Not what I was expecting!" Psycho muttered before yelling, "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU CHILDREN'S BEHAVIOR! TO YOUR ROOMS! NOW!"

"Excellent!" Jasper muttered on his way upstairs.

I grinned. Time for some fun with Garrett.

(Nora P.O.V)

These children are UNBELIEVABLE and to think that I was even being nice and playing a game with them! Carlisle is going to know about this.

Day 5 (Short Chapter)

(Nora P.O.V)

Today was day five. I woke up and I went downstairs to find everyone gone. I narrowed my eyes. They better not be planning anything. I went to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. Once I finished, I tried to clean the spotless house.

I re-cleaned everything in sight and was exhausted by the time I finished with the living room. This house was so big; I don't know how Esme did it. The living room itself was bigger than my first floor.

I decided to lie down for a while. I lay back on the coach and tried thinking about everything that happened these past few days. What this family needed was discipline. They had too much free time on their hands. Do they even study? Once rule change happens I'm going to make sure they set out a few hours a day to studying and at least an hour for reading. The television they have is too frequently used. My own children were only allowed an hour on Sunday and an hour on Saturday and half an hour on Friday.

They have too many electronics. My home only has one computer in which my children only use for homework assignments.

Their attitude needs to be fixed too, especially those girls. My two daughters would never speak to me like that. Ah, my children, how I miss them. I sat back remembering all the good times I've had with them. I've never been separated from them that long before.

All of the sudden, the door slammed closed shut and I heard muttering. I looked at the clock, it read 3:345. They were actually on time.

I expected them to glare at me and walk away or take out their electronics. Instead they all came and Alice and Bella smiled at me warmly. Alice was wearing beige skinny jeans, and a golden halter top.

Bella was wearing white skinny jeans and silver v-neck sleeveless shirt.

To say I was confused would be an understatement. What brought all this on?

"Hey Nora! How's your day?" Alice chirped.

"Um..hi?" I said confused.

"We just wanted to say we were terribly sorry for everything we did earlier" Tanya said with an innocent face. She was wearing dark blue flare cut jeans, and a dark blue halter top with black outline.

"Yeah, we just thought that you wouldn't like the real us!" Kate said. She was wearing gray dress pants and a baby blue and silver lacy camisole.

I narrowed my eyes and looked at them suspiciously. Rosalie was looking in the other direction. She was wearing brown skinny jeans and a beige sleeveless shirt.

"You look tired Nora." Jasper said looking sympathetic.

I suddenly felt a wave of fatigue come over me. "Your right, I am!" I said trying to hide a yawn.

"Why don't you go to your room and lie down!" Emmett said.

"Yes, and we'll help you get there too!" Edward said.

"You can lead the way!" Garrett said looking at me with his innocent eyes.

"Well, ok?" I started walking up the stairs slowly no longer suspicious. It's like all my suspicions just disappeared.

We were a couple of feet from my room that I started to hear giggling coming from the girls. I turned to them and they just said, "Sorry!"

"It's ok!" I mumbled. I opened my room door and I heard a clicking sound. I looked up and saw three huge buckets dump something at me. It was honey.

It soaked my clothes and my hair and I was no longer sleepy. Instead I was wide awake and soaked. All of the sudden a fan that was recently placed there turned on and feathers flew all over the room and some stuck on me.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" I screamed. This. Means. War.

I stomped to the living room to see Carlisle standing there looking at something in his hand.

"CARLISLE!" I yelled to get his attention.

He looked up and his expression was torn between amusement and anger.

"YOU FIND THIS AMUSING!?" I yelled.

"No, of course not!" He said

"Yes we do!" Rosalie said with an evil smirk. Everyone else was too busy laughing.

"I'M GOING TO TAKE A SHOWER AND WHEN I'M DONE I WANT THE MESS TO BE CLEARED!" I yelled before storming off to the main bathroom to take a shower there.

When I got out, I felt calmer. I walked into the room and found it spotless. I suddenly felt tired after today's turn of events and went to bed.


	5. Football Game

**The Esme stories are coming next so it might take a while to come out. Sorry this one is late!**

Day 6 (Football Game)

The next morning, I woke up already planning on how many changes I was going to make once rule change comes. I went down stairs ready to yell at those children; however they were gone for school as expected. I looked at the clock and saw that it was nine. Wow. I slept. I looked around the house and I noticed Carlisle was gone for work too.

I paced around the house not in the mood for food. What could I do? I looked in the fridge and there was plenty of food left. I sighed and sat down. It was then that I noticed a note on the table. I picked it up and it said, "We'll be home a little late today because we need to pick some things up from the store. Emmett."

Hmm.. I don't know what to think of that. I shook that off though.

Rule change was tomorrow and I had a lot of changes to make. I took a quick tour of the house to see what needs to be changed. I want to make the girls and boys switch rooms, but they have too much stuff. I will however take out all the televisions in all their rooms. I will need to take their credit cards, electronics, and everything else that can make them happy, including that wretched main television screen.

I started pacing thinking about what else I could do. Carlisle doesn't spend enough time with his family. He needs to start coming back early. I looked at the clock and saw that it was four thirty. I was extremely stressed right now thinking about what was going to happen. No matter how unhappy they make me I have to make sure the rest of their lives aren't going to be spent like this. This was just un-natural the way they act. Most of the times, they just act like the teenagers they are, but other times, they act so much older.

Just then I heard music blasting from a car, "1,2,3 Not only you and me got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between counting 1,2,3 Peter ,Paul and Mary getting down with three P, everybody loves uh" The door then opened to reveal Rosalie in a red sleeveless dress that went to her knees. Bella walked in after her in a baby blue casual strapless dress that went to right above her knees.

Kate strutted in wearing a black, gray dress. Tanya came in wearing a black and pink strapless dress that went right above her knees.

Alice skipped in wearing a white knee high dress with spaghetti straps. It was five o' clock.

"Where are the boys?" I asked suspiciously.

"Out" Tanya said.

"I meant where!" I snapped.

"Buying stuff" Bella said with an attitude. I bit my tongue back because she was going to regret doing that tomorrow. They all were.

"When will they be back?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Whenever", Kate said before pulling out her laptop.

"And when is that?" I yelled.

"An hour and thirty two minutes" Alice said before taking out a handheld electronic.

I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes forcing myself to be calm. I would get my revenge tomorrow.

"Whatever" ,Then I walked out.

I got a start on dinner. I was making macaroni and cheese.

Once it was done I started setting up the table. We were going to have dinner together. From now on we would have dinner together every day.

As soon as I finished setting the table up I heard another stereo sound that sounded vague. I however could hear a few of lyrics as I got closer to the door.

"This is why I'm hot! This is why I'm hot!" I sighed. It must be the boys.

Around a minute later, the music stopped and I heard a booming laughter and a few car doors slamming. The door then flew open and the guys came in each carrying a few foam fingers each and a few signs with team names on it. They were also wearing new clothes and had their faces painted. They were wearing all white and blue and their faces were half blue, the other half white. They were all visibly excited.

"What's with all that stuff?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's for a football game on T.V." Emmett answered looking the most excited out of all of them.

"And who exactly gave you permission for that!" I fumed. This is where they have been?!

"We don't need your permission lady! It's not your week!" Jasper snapped.

"Today is the last day." I said before walking out. I waited until Carlisle came home and than announced dinner. They all ignored me at first, but then Carlisle told them to go.

They all sat down at the table and just stared at their food without touching it. I held out my hands for grace and they all looked at me like I was weird. "Let's say grace! Emmett, you first!"

He looked panicked and said, "Umm…thank you god for this food?" I looked up and smiled, "Good Job Emmett! Everyone, you may start eating now." I started eating the food and it was great. I looked up to find that none of the children even touched their food.

"If you don't finish your plates, you aren't going to watch the football game!" I said and the boys instantly all took their forks and I watched them finish their plates in under a minute. They put them in the kitchen and they wiped their mouths and went straight to the living room.

The girls however didn't react. I figured they wouldn't like football. At least the boys won't be a problem now.

Carlisle soon finished his plate and excused himself from the table to go finish some of his work before the game started. I guess he liked football too. That left me in the room alone with the girls. They all just got up without a single word and I said, "Where do you think you're going? You haven't touched your food!"

Alice smirked and said, "Your week starts tomorrow, not today!" They all then walked upstairs leaving me to finish the dishes.

I'm going to make them do chores starting next week.

When I was finished I sat down on one of the dining room chairs. The only sounds audible were the sounds of the boy's cheers and the sound of the football game. I looked at the clock and it read eight o' clock. I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

(Jasper P.O.V)

Dallas Texas was playing! Dallas was a couple miles away from home town and it was one of the few memories I had of my human life other than the Confederate Army.

Dallas just scored.

"YES!" we all yelled at the same time. "WOAH!" Garrett yelled.

I was so excited!

Rosalie then came down. Her emotions were annoyed, angry, and excited.

"Quit making me excited Jasper!" She snapped.

"Ooops! Sorry!" I said not really looking at her. I was concentrated on the game right now.

She sighed and said, "Whatever, just don't go too overboard. Em's already excited and you remember what happened last time!" before walking back upstairs.

Edward snickered probably remembering what Emmett did last time me and him were both over excited. Let's just say we had to replace the living room furniture. All of it.

I allowed myself a quick glare in his direction before gluing my eyes back to the screen.

The Giants scored.

"DAMN IT!"I yelled, "YOU SUCK!" Emmett yelled, "BOOO!" Garrett yelled, "OH COME ON!" Edward yelled, "DAMN DEFENCE!" Emmett yelled, "THEY NEED TO REPLACE JEFFORSON!" I yelled.

We all sat back down after our outburst extremely mad and upset. I tried soothing the emotions around mine and then we all stopped and concentrated on the game again.

"GO! GO! GO!" We all yelled.

"YES!" We all screamed at the same time. Dallas just made a touchdown.

I vaguely heard the psycho mom yell something at the girls and was tempted to listen in but thought against it. They could handle it on their own.

The commercials started.

"What happened up there?" Emmett asked the same question that I mentally asked.

Edward replied and said, "She's just being annoying. By the way, I've read her thoughts and saw Alice's visions and she has nothing good planned for us starting tomorrow!" He warned.

That lady truly was crazy. I served in the Confederate Army and Maria's Army and I've never met anyone as psychotic. Well, maybe Maria was. But that's beside the point. She's one of the craziest people I have ever met, human or vampire. And I've met a LOT of people.

Edward snickered and said, "I know what you mean bro!"

Emmett was about to ask something when the game started again. I could hear footsteps stomping down the stairs and I knew they had to be Nora's. Edward groaned and I knew she was going to be doing something annoying right now. However, I didn't care enough to ask and he apparently didn't care enough to tell us.

Just then the psycho called for us, "Boys! Come here!" She called out.

"In a sec!" Emmett called back.

"NO NOW!" She yelled.

"In the commercials!" Garrett said.

I felt her anger and I soothed it. I was doing her a favor and you know what she does. She storms into the room and starts yelling about God knows what! "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"

"Not really," Edward said.

Then she stepped in front of the T.V. I tried to look around her while Emmett started yelling, "WHAT THE HELL! MOVE THE HELL AWAY FROM THE SCREEN!"

"Not until you listen to me!" She yelled.

"MOVE LADY!" Edward yelled. I was trying to keep everyone's emotions in check but I was starting to lose it myself.

"MOVE THE HELL AWAY!" I yelled unable to control ourselves anymore.

All of the sudden I heard clapping and we all turned to see the girls all standing there glaring at the lady. I could still feel their amusement.

Her emotions got so angry that he nearly knocked me over. She then stomped out of the room just in time for the commercials to start again.

"Good Job Jazzy!" Alice told me before pecking me on the lips. I grinned despite myself and turned to face her completely. "You were amazing!" She squealed.

I smirked and whispered in her ear low enough for no one to hear us and said, "Want to see what else I'm amazing at?" Her eyes glazed over and her breath caught. I grinned and I carried her in my arms. I turned to the guys and said, "Tell me the score tomorrow!" before taking Alice upstairs.


	6. Meeting the New Family Esme POV

Esme P.O.V

I finally opened my eyes when I felt the car slow down. I looked out of the darkly tainted limo windows and smiled softly at the house I saw. It was an off white house that looked about two stories tall. It wasn't as big as my home, but it was still lovely. I sucked in a deep breath as I stepped out of the limo. The director handed me a key, "Mrs. Cullen, the family won't be here for another hour. You may take a tour of the house. The mom you're replacing has left you a note in the kitchen," He smiled warmly at me before he turned his attention to the camera people. I heard them say that they wanted to keep the effects as natural as possible, so they were going to hide while taking the shots.

I walked around the house slowly. The first room I entered was what appeared to be the living room. It was nicely furnished, but only had basic colors. The entire room was either white or black. It looked like a flashback of an 80's movie.

I took a tour of the rest of the house quickly. Most of the furnishings were quite simple and plane. I smiled; things were going to change soon. I went into the kitchen and saw a letter on the table.

"_Dear New Mom,_

_My name is Nora. It is an honor to have you stay in my house for the next two weeks. My children won't be a bother. My husband and I have taught them to have the up-most respect for everyone. They are the most well behaved children you will ever meet. Hopefully, I can say the same about your children when this game is over. _

Esme stood shocked. How dare this woman say these things about her family?

_I have three children, Danielle, Sabrina and Diane. Danielle is in 9__th__ grade, Diane is a Senior, while little Sabrina is in 2__nd__ grade_. _They all have extracurricular activities. There is a laminated sheet on the kitchen wall with all their events. They are only allowed one hour of T.V on Sunday and Saturday, and half an hour on Friday. The computer is not allowed to be used without either mine of Jeffery's supervision. Anything I forgot to mention, my husband will cover. _

_Enjoy your stay,_

_Nora"_

"Um, Mrs. Cullen, I have just been informed that the family will arrive in five minutes," One of the camera men said politely before continuing to set up the cameras to look somewhat inconspicuous. I smiled and nodded briefly. I went to stand outside to wait for them. I could hear the screeching of tires from a distance. I leaned gently on the wall of the house. After a few minutes, I saw a black Honda Civic zooming through the quiet street. I breathed in heavily. This was it. Three people stepped out of the car. One was a little girl with golden brown hair and tan skin. The second girl that stepped out was average height, had the same skin tone as her younger sister, but had black hair that was the almost the same shade as Alice's. The boy that stepped out was tall and his hair was somewhat between his two sister's hair colors. It was a darkish brown. The man that stepped out was obviously the father. He had a mustache and looked about the same height of Carlisle, if not a little shorter. He had the same color hair as his youngest daughter, but other than that, and their brown eye color, there was no resemblance what's so ever between them.

"I'm Sabrina," The youngest girl said with a shy smile.

"Daniel," The boy said with a polite nod.

"Diane," The older girl said with a slight smile.

"Jeffery," The father said gruffly. "Please, come inside," He walked in and led me to the kitchen. The children all took their seats and I took the last remaining seat left. "Now, tell us about yourself Mrs.?" Jeffery ended the sentence with a question.

"Cullen, but please call me Esme," I said before smiling warmly at everyone. This looked like a small lovely family. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Esme Cullen as you probably all know. I'm a stay at home mom. My husband and I have adopted six children. My brother and his wife have adopted three children and live with us. I love children," I smiled warmly at Sabrina who blushed, "and I love decorating. What about you?"

Jeffery was the one who answered, "Nine children? How do you handle that?" He looked disgusted and I fought the urge to frown. He didn't know the children. That was all. If he had met them, I'm sure he'd love them.

"Yes, but I assure you, they are complete darlings to be around," I said fondly.

"Ok, well let me get you familiar with how things go in this house. The children all have extracurricular activities. Daniel, a senior and Diane, a junior both have writing to classes on Mondays-Fridays from 3:30 to 6. Then they have reading classes from 6:25 to 7:30. Then they come back home, finish their homework, eat dinner, and then go to bed by ten o'clock. Sabrina however, has art classes from 2:25 until 4:45, than she has writing classes from 5:00 until 6:40. Then she comes home, finishes her homework, and does her homework and chores, than sleeps by 8:00." He finished with a satisfied smile. I stared in shock as he listed all the events he made his children do. It was sickening. They had no free time to be children, or to have fun. I continued listening to him as he told me all the events all the children had to do. I frowned. Things would definitely had to change. I took in the children's miserable features and I was sure that I was going to start changing things. I smiled as I thought of making these children's lives better. I guess I really can make a difference.


	7. Rule Change

Rule Change

(Nora P.O.V)

I woke up feeling the happiest I felt in what seemed like forever. I went downstairs and decided to wait for the rest of the family to wake up. I made breakfast for everyone and I was feeling extremely giddy. The first two people that came down were Alice and Jasper and by the goofy grins on their faces, I don't want to know what they did last night. Alice was wearing black pants and a dark blue shirt.

Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward, Kate and Garrett all walked down next talking to each other. The guys all had the same looks that Jasper had on his face. How disgusting. Bella was wearing black pants and a hot pink strapless top.

Rosalie was wearing black pants and cream colored halter top with black strings.

Tanya was wearing black pants and a light blue top.

Kate was wearing black pants a pink spaghetti strapped shirt.

"Eat!" I commanded them. They all looked at the food with disgusted looks on their faces and walked away to call Carlisle. Alice kept shooting me glares all day long.

Finally the clock hit twelve and I called everyone to the living room. They all sat down and Carlisle sat on the arm chair leaving me the wooden chair. I sat on it and I received glares. The cameras were all there. For the past week they tried their best to blend in, so we could be as natural as possible.

"Ok everyone! Are you excited?" I asked.

"No not really!" Emmett said.

"Oh please!" I giggled. "Now, I enjoyed this week very much with you guys!" I started.

"Lies" Edward coughed. The rest of them started laughing too.

"CHILDREN!" I Yelled. "Now as I was saying, I enjoyed spending time with you, however there are a few things I would like to change."

They all groaned and Garrett said, "Oh great!" I noticed Alice tense up.

"Now, first things first, I want all of your credit cards." I held out my hand expectantly.

No one did anything.

I exhaled and said, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way!"

They all sighed and each of the put a credit card in my hand. Such spoiled children, why would they need so many cards.

I was about to move on when I noticed Alice was too happy. I narrowed my eyes and said, "All of them Alice."

She didn't move until Carlisle said, "Children," What does he mean children? My question was answered when the guys all placed 7 credit cards in my hands each. He then glared at the girls.

They each threw four on the table. He cleared his throat. They threw 7 more. He glared at them and they each threw down 2 black cards each.

He then glared at Alice who started sniffling when she pulled her wallet and then started pulling out each card with a sniffle. When it came to her last card she held it to her chest and she said, "I'm so sorry sweetie!" before throwing it on the table. Jasper took her in his arms as she sobbed.

"Ok? Next I need all of your electronics! Laptops, cell phones, PSPs, video games, everything!" The girls all took out their laptops and cell phones and put them on the table. The guys did the same. I glared at them and they went to go get their video games. I gave them my scary look and they all sighed and got the rest of their things.

"I also want all your video games," I said with a smile.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE! DON'T!" Emmett said getting on his knees.

"Sorry, he has abandonment issues!" Jasper said.

They brought them all and I could no longer see the table and trust me, it was a huge table.

"Next," I started.

"Oh god, there's more!" Rosalie said.

I glared at her and said, "Next, we are going to be eating together from now on. Carlisle you're going to have to be early from work to spend more time with your children."

"I can't! People's lives are in my hands! I can't just leave that! I have to be on call 24/7"

"I understand Carlisle, but your family is important too!" I defended.

"Next, no more shopping in any mall in the city!" The girls all smirked, and I narrowed my eyes, "No mall in the country" Let's see them try to get around that.

They looked a little sad, but still had the smirks on their faces.

"Next, I had all the televisions in your rooms removed."

"WHAT!" Emmett yelled. "NOT THAT TOO!" Garrett said.

"Shhh!" Rosalie said pulling them down. "Anything else?" She said coldly.

"Yes, i want the keys to all your cars, except the jeep and the Volvo."

"WHAT!" They were all up and shouting at me.

"You can't do that! Carlisle?" Rosalie asked giving him big pleading eyes.

"Sorry", he said, "Her rules"

"Fine," She huffed. She gave me the keys of her car and smirked silently. I narrowed my eyes, "Is that the only key?"

She gave me a look that could kill and then gave me the other keys.

The others gave me their keys and stepped back.

"Are we done here?" Rosalie asked.

"No, next I want all your magazines and books." Tanya and Bella gasped and Bella said, "Books are educational!"

Tanya said, "You can't do that!"

"I can and I did! Now give them to me. You're only allowed to read the things I give you and that I approve of."

The stomped up the stairs and brought all their things and threw them in the pile.

"Last thing, you're attitudes need to be shaped up. So, I'm signing you up for family counseling" I grinned.

"WHAT!" They all shouted simultaneously.

"Yup, you heard me! I could only fit you in for three sessions, but that should do. Sunday at 3, Thursday at 7 and Tuesday at 6."

"You are dismissed for the night. Do what you need to do."

"I'm going to my room and I'm not coming out all day!" Alice yelled before grabbing Jasper and making her way up the stairs in a huff.

The rest of them all grumbled and followed their lead.

I am victorious.


	8. Guidance Counsler?

**Really sorry about the delay! I have midterms next week and I'm studying my brains out cuz my parents won't accept nything less than a 90%.**

Next Day

Today, I woke up feeling almost as happy as yesterday. The family was going to have to go counseling today and I was positively glowing. Revenge is sweet.

I went downstairs and found all the girls all sitting down talking with nothing in their hands for the first time. The boys were all lying down on the floor throwing a ball back and forth between themselves. I grinned know I was the one who caused them this misery. I looked at the girls again and noticed what they were wearing for the first time. Tanya was wearing a black and gray skirt and a white spaghetti strapped shirt.

Kate was wearing a black and beige mini with a beige shirt.

Rosalie wore a black mini skirt with a baby blue shirt. Bella wore a black and gray skirt with a gray spaghetti strap shirt. Alice was wearing a baby blue shirt and a hot pink shirt.

"GO CHANGE!" I yelled at them.

"Why?" Bella said.

"BECAUSE IT'S INAPROPRIATE!" I yelled.

"It's not in your rules," Kate sung.

"Go get properly dressed so we can go to the counselor. His office is two hours away." I glanced at the clock and then back at them. It was ten.

They all grumbled and went upstairs. By the time they came down it was twelve thirty.

Rosalie was wearing white dress pants and a black halter top with a cool design on the back.

Bella was wearing navy blue dress pants and a light navy blue and white strapless shirt. Alice was wearing dark flare jeans with a gray sweater shirt.

Kate was wearing black dress pants and a coal long V-Neck. Tanya was wearing grey dress pants and a silver strapless shirt with a belt right above her stomach.

"Let's go!" Carlisle said and all grumbling instantly stopped. Emmett, Bella, Rosalie, Edward in the Volvo, everyone else in the jeep. Alice and Edward, you are the designated drivers. Nora, you'll be with me." Everyone nodded and headed out. I walked to the car and Carlisle opened the door for me. I slid in the passenger seat and I closed my eyes so I could rest for the ride.

(Edward P.O.V)

We were all in the car and I was bored to death. Emmett was sitting next to me playing with the radio station and Bella and Rosalie were in the back discussing random things.

Why don't we play a game? Emmett thought.

"Sure, why not?" I said.

"How do you girls feel to a little game?"

"What is it?" Bella asked.

Ah how I loved my Bella. I grinned at her through the mirror. She rolled her beautiful eyes and smiled back at me her gorgeous smile.

"Well if you two are done making goo-goo eyes at each other!" Rosalie snickered.

I rolled my eyes at her and Emmett said, "Let's race Alice" I grinned. Now that's what I'm talking about!

Alice was two cars down and I could hear her thoughts. She saw our plan and I pressed on the gas. Rosalie rolled down her window the same time Tanya did and all the girls started giggling.

We were there in thirty minutes and I won. I looked at the clock and it read 1:30. Our session didn't start until an hour and a half from now.

I sighed and stopped the car. We all leaned on the two cars and were mindlessly chatting. I had my arm around Bella's waist who was talking excitedly with Rosalie who was sitting on the hood of the jeep with Emmett. I was talking to Emmett, and Tanya who was sitting on the hood of the Volvo with Kate who was flirting with Garrett who was leaning on the car. Alice and Jasper were in their own little world and were sitting on the other side of the Volvo.

That was when a group of teenagers stopped and they stared open mouthed at us. All conversations stopped between us, and we all looking at them with amused expressions.

Ok? Rosalie thought with her usual snotty attitude.

"Can we help you?" Emmett asked with his booming voice.

HOLY HELL THEY ARE SOO HOT!

WOW HES SCARY!

DAMN THAT BLONDE IS HOT!

WHAT I'D DO TO GET WITH THEM! Were all types of thoughts of I received. I just blocked them out completely.

"Uh, um…h-hi" One of the girls stuttered.

"Hello?" Jasper snickered.

We stared at them a couple more seconds but then realized that they weren't going to say anything we all turned to each other and Emmett muttered, "What the hell was that about?"

"I don't even know," Alice snickered.

"That was so funny!" My sweet Bella laughed.

"Um.." Was all I heard until I saw Carlisle's car zooming down the road. "Daddy's here!" Alice chirped to give them the hint to leave. They didn't get it. He parked and stepped out and saw all of us standing there and a concerned look crossed his face and his thoughts turned alert as he checked each of our eye color to make sure they were still golden.

"Can I help you?" He said politely to the group.

They quickly shook their heads and stammered a quick goodbye before running off. About two and a half mill-seconds later we all broke out laughing. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

(Nora P.O.V)

I woke up to the sound of the children's obnoxious laughter. I looked around and saw that I was still in Carlisle's car. However, it was 2:50 and the appointment would start in ten minutes. I stumbled out of the car. It's a good thing it was cloudy, because the weather was nice and cool.

As soon as I stepped out of the car, I noticed that their laughter died out.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up, you seemed so tired." Carlisle apologized before I had a chance to say anything.

I sighed and said, "It's ok, let's go." We walked to the main entrance.

"WOW THERE CIRCLY DOORS!" Emmett squealed like a five year old.

"Yes Emmett they are, now move ya big idiot!" Edward snapped.

"I'm not an idiot!" He whined while stomping his feet and pouting.

"Children there is no time for this!" I snapped while trying to remain calm.

They just muttered something I'm glad I didn't hear. We got to the front desk and the lady there stood gawking at the boys.

Seriously, does she have no dignity? "We're here for Dr. Collin's 3 o'clock appointment" I said coldly. She snapped out of her daze and looked at me with obvious disgust, "And you are?" She asked rudely. "I'm with them, now can you please let us in?" I said bitterly.

She looked shocked, "You're with them!" The shock was evident in her voice.

Rosalie sighed impatiently and grabbed Emmett's hand while standing in front of him and said, "Yes, now can we please go, I want to get out of this place as soon as possible. I have places to be and people to see!" I couldn't keep the grin off my face at the lady's face.

"O-of course, go right in!" The lady stuttered. The girls each took their boyfriend's hand and strutted in ahead of me. Carlisle frowned slightly but walked in after them while whispering something I couldn't hear despite my closeness to him.

We walked in the office and Dr. Collins stood up and Carlisle shook his hand.

"Hello everyone, my name is Dr. Collins and I'm here to help you. So why don't we start off by introducing ourselves."

The children all introduced themselves and Carlisle explained how they were all adopted and how we were on a show called Wife Swap which explained the cameras.

"Ok now why don't we start with what you each think of each other? Rosalie why don't you start," He said with a small smile.

"Ok" She said with her snotty attitude.

"Tell us what you truly think of your brothers,"

"Well I think Edward's a pain, Jasper's emu, and Garrett is almost as retarded as Emmett" She stated before taking a seat on the chair.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Uh, because?" She said with a confused look on her face.

"Well why don't you explain that in detail please," He said.

"Edward always buts in everyone's business and he thinks he knows everything, but he doesn't. Jasper is just annoying with his constant emoness and Garrett acts like he's five. Don't even get me started on Emmett!" She said.

"Ok, well thank you for sharing that with us Rosalie. Edward, how about you tell us what you feel about Rosalie's statement?"

"Well, I think she should shut the hell up. I'm not a know it all, I just happen to know more information than her blonde head can take. All she ever thinks about is herself! She's the most egotistic, self centered, self absorbed person I have ever met! And trust me I have met a LOT of people!" He practically yelled.

"Why you little," Rosalie started before she was cut off.

"Rosalie, you had your turn, it's Jasper's turn now. Jasper?"

"I think Rosalie should stick it! She thinks I'm emo? She's the one who has frikkin mood swings every other frikkin minute! Her constant mood swings are what drive me crazy!" Jasper fumed.

"Thank you for your input Jasper. Garrett? Why don't you share what you feel about your cousin's statement?"

"I think the only retard in this family other than Emmett, is Rosalie! At least I don't whine every frikkin second of the day!" He defended.

"Very good Garret! Now Emmett, what do you think of all this?"

"I don't really care, can we leave now?"

The guy sighed and said, no Emmett, you may not. You boys all gave your opinion on Rosalie and she gave her opinion on you. Why don't we move on to Bella? Tell us what you truly think of Edward, Garrett, Jasper and Emmett."

She sighed and said, "Emmett's a retard who seriously lacks a few brain cells up in the noggin, Garrett's an idiot, Jasper is ok, and Edward is the most charming person you will ever meet!" She threw a quick grin at Edward who winked back at her.

Dr. Collins, who missed their quick exchange, turned to Emmett and said, "Emmett, why don't you tell us how you feel about that?"

"I am NOT stupid!" Emmett yelled

"I never said you were, I said you were retarded!" Bella defended.

"Bella, it's not your turn! You already finished" Dr. Collins said, "Garrett, your turn,"

"You want to know what I think? I think the only idiot here is Bella! Take that!" He said with a glare in her direction. I grinned. Who knew this was what it took to break their "tight" family.

"Good Garrett, speak your mind, now Jasper please tell us what you think."

"I think that Bella is an ok sister. She can be a pain at times, but at least she isn't as whiney as Rosalie" Jasper said with an evil look in Rosalie's direction.

"Ok good Bella, someone in your favor. Edward, your turn,"

"I think Bella is the best member of this family and is the most amazing person you will ever meet!" He said with fond eyes toward her.

"Ok, now we're going to have Tanya and Kate both comment on the guys and then have the guy's responses. Tanya, please start."

"Well, I think Edward is a know it all, Garrett is a pain, Emmett is annoying and Jasper is just there I guess. I don't really mind him."

"Ok, Kate?" He said.

"I think Garrett is my favorite person in the world, Edward just jump off a cliff, Jasper is a pain and I want to slap him and Emmett is the most aggravating person I have ever met!" She finished off with a smile.

"Thank you girls, now Jasper why don't you start,"

"I am NOT just there, nor am I a pain. You wouldn't be able to survive a day without me. Either of you! You'd probably end up depressed with all your emotions and be begging me to come home!" He ended with a satisfied smirk. I had no idea what he meant with the emotions.

"Very good Jasper, now it's your turn Emmett."

"Well all I have to say is my favorite cousin is Garrett, and know you all see why. You're both just jealous that you aren't cool like me!"

"Good Emmett show your emotions, Edward you may go now,"

"I think Kate is ok, but Tanya can be almost as annoying as Rosalie. And that's saying something." He glared at them both before turning his attention back to Bella.

"Garrett, your turn,"

"I could never say anything bad about Katie. But for Tanya, man, you better get more paper for this one, because I have a LOT to say about her. And trust me, it's not good."

"Ok now Alice, why don't you go ahead and tell us what you think of them and go in detail please, you're the last one to go."

She smiled an angelic smile before saying, "Well, I think Garrett is the best cousin any one can ask for, Edward is the best brother and he always defends me, Jasper is the best boyfriend and always makes me feel wanted and accepted and Emmett is the best adopted brother with his humor. I truly believe I have the perfect family."

"Thank you Alice, that was very kind of you to say about your family and I'm sure they feel the same about you," Dr. Collins said smiling at her like he was smiling to his own child.

The children all nodded and agreed with him.

"Now we're going to be trying something different. Is that ok with you children?" They all nodded and he took that as permission to continue, "Ok, no we're going to be starting something different now. From what I've been told, you're all adopted. Do you ever sometimes wish that you had your old parents?"

Rosalie started and said, "No not really, Carlisle and Esme are my real parents, the ones who actually care about me for me." Then she frowned and looked down.

Edward went after her, "Well, I do miss my old parents, but I've been through so much with Carlisle and Esme that I can't help but say no, I would never give up Esme and Carlisle."

Jasper went after and said, "Well, to tell the truth, I don't really remember my parents, not even my own birth mom! At first it made me sad, but now I have Carlisle and Esme, and honestly I can't imagine having someone better than them to care for me. Especially Esme, she's the most caring person you will never meet " He ended with a fond smile.

Bella followed, "I do miss my old parents very dearly, but sometimes I can't help but think it was meant to be for me to end up with Carlisle and Esme, you know? God knows Esme's a better mom than my other mom ever was."

Emmett started and I saw him serious for the first time since I met him, "My old parents, I miss them, but I have very few memories of them. It wouldn't really be very fair to compare" He shrugged.

Alice's face was strangely cold, "No, I don't miss them at all, they didn't want me! Esme and Carlisle are the second best thing that's happened to me along with the rest of my family."

Kate followed and said, "My mother was amazing and I miss her dearly and I do wish I could have her back, however, I don't want to give up everything I have here."

Tanya sighed and said, "I miss my mom more than anything in the world and I would do anything to get her back, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I would trade everything I have here. Esme has always been a mom to me and Carmen has been more of an older sister to me. Eleazer and Carlisle are both fathers to me because of their wisdom and I love them very dearly."

It was Garrett's turn and he smiled and said, "I didn't know them to miss them."

"Well, that was very interesting, thank you for sharing your thoughts with me. You each have very unique stories and we'll be discussing them in detail next session. I'll see you all in two days." He smiled before walking us to the door of his office.

I looked back at the children and they all looked depressed.

After we all stepped out of the building I turned to the kids and said, "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"Wasn't so bad? You think talking about parents who either abandoned you or are dead makes us feel good?" Rosalie snapped before taking the keys from Edward and storming off to the Volvo.

"Well, you better be prepared because you're going in detail next session!" I called after her.

"No we're not," said Alice with a knowing smirk smiling for the first time since we got here. The children all walked to their cars and I sighed and walked to Carlisle's car.

(Bella P.O.V)

I sat in the back with Emmett this time and we all sat in silence. I was pretty sure we were all thinking about the same thing. The topic that we mostly shied from, and rarely talked about any more for many reasons, our lost families.

Rosalie was speeding down the highway swerving back and forth. Edward was quiet and looked out his window. Even Emmett was quiet. I narrowed my eyes. That woman was going to pay for causing my family such pain.

Rosalie sighed heavily and said, "What are we going to do about her?"

"Well, Alice already had a vision that we aren't going to go to the Tuesday appointment." At this everyone relaxed and went back to their usual moods. The tense air faded and Emmett went back to his happy mood.

"That was horrible" I groaned. "I never wanted to talk about that ever in front of anyone that's not family"

"Tell me about it! I wonder what the others think of all this!" Emmett muttered.

"Well, Alice is pissed off and sad at the same time, Jasper is mostly pissed off that the lady caused Alice to be in pain, Garrett doesn't care but, just like Jasper is mad because Kate is all depressed right now along with Tanya. They're planning revenge too." Edward said looking double pissed off.

I laughed and Rosalie said, "Well so am I and I came up with the most brilliant plan ever, but it'll have to wait a couple of days. Right now we have to come up with a simple, yet amazing plan to let her know whose she's really messing with."

"Well, what are the things she said she didn't like?" I asked.

"Who knows, I didn't listen to anything that women said!" Emmett grumbled.

We all sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"I have a plan" Emmett said suddenly

"What is it?" I asked suddenly curious.

"She said she hated the color purple, right?" He said and I smiled evilly.

(Nora P.O.V)

I went back home and saw that the children were already there. They were all glaring at me.

"The way you children behaved today was inacceptable"

"Yeah, because you know us, we just love talking about our horrible past!" Kate snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that! The point of this meeting was to learn some respect and to talk to your family members!"

"Because that worked out so well," Tanya said with a sarcastic edge to her voice.

"Since when were you family? I don't even know your last name!" Garrett snapped. They all got up and started arguing with me in their loud obnoxious voices.

Their voices were really loud and I'm pretty sure anyone within a mile radius could hear us. That's when Carlisle finally decided to join us.

"Children, what's going on here?" He asked in a low, calm voice, but still looked disappointed. I snorted, like that was going to help. Strangely enough, as soon as he started talking, they all stopped their shouting and looked at the floor looking embarrassed.

Even Rosalie!

"We're sorry Nora! Maybe you should go relax, and take a shower." Alice said.

I sighed and turned to stomp up the stairs in a dramatic ending but stumbled over the first step. The children all laughed and I hurried up the stairs in a huff.

When I stepped into the shower I felt so relaxed. I grabbed the shampoo and started rubbing it in my hair. I just closed my eyes and let the hot water relieve my stress. When I was done, I dried myself and got dressed. I quickly swept a comb through my hair and went downstairs to those insolent children.

As soon as I reached where they were sitting they all looked at me. Instead of glaring like I imagined, they all started laughing as if they just heard the funniest joke in the world.

"What's goin," Carlisle started before looking at me. He stared at me for a few long seconds and I saw amusement on his face. He tried to disguise it but failed. I was extremely confused.

"What, what is it?" I asked completely dumbfounded.

"You, hair and purple", were all I could manage from their sentences.

Then Edward pointed his finger behind me and I turned around. It was a mirror. I looked into it and saw a woman who looked just like me with purple hair. I reflexively touched my hair and saw the woman in the mirror move too. It was me. I stared at the reflection a few more minutes before I started screaming, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PERFECT HAIR!"

"Please, your hair looks better than I've ever seen it so far." Tanya was able to manage before falling into fits of laughter again.

"You should've seen your face!" Emmett laughed and then said, "PRICELESS!" he like Tanya, fell into fits of laughter again.

I looked at Carlisle for help but saw his eyes full of amusement too.

After what seemed like forever, the laughter finally died down. I glared menacingly at them, "I took your crap for a long time, BUT THIS BAD! EVEN FOR YOU!" I yelled.

"Hmm, you're right," I sighed glad that they saw their mistake but still not forgiving them. "Purple is so not your color." Alice said looking disappointed. I heard her muttering, "How did I not see this coming?"

"It's ok Nora, just go to the store and buy dark brown dye and then dye it back" Carlisle said.

"IT'S OK? YOU ARE A HORRIBLE ROLE-MODEL FOR YOUR CHILDREN!"

He sighed and said, "I'm sorry Nora, you can take my car if you'd like" he handed me his car keys.

"Well sorry isn't going to fix my hair will it?" I snapped before storming out of the house and slamming the door. As I was walking to the car which was still parked outside I heard laughter break out behind me.

I went to the nearest Walmart and went straight to the hair dye section. I found the color and practically ran to the cash register. He scanned my product and looked completely bored. That is until he looked up and saw my purple hair. His expression went from bored to amused in less than a second. He started laughing and soon everyone was too.

I grabbed my product and shouted, "What? Have you never seen someone with purple hair?!"

Before storming out.

I hate children I decided in my head.


	9. False Prestince

Haunted Mansion

Today was an extremely stormy day. It was almost scary being in a house so big with everyone so scattered around.

I was sitting in my room reading a book trying to ignore all the children when all of the sudden I heard a loud crack of thunder and saw the electric bolt of lightning. As soon as the lighting hit the power shut down and I heard a voice scream out.

I was suddenly full of fear and went looking for the children.

"Children!" I called out my voice quivering a little.

All I heard was the sound of crickets and the sound of the rain pounding on the house. I listened closely and heard a soft weeping sound coming from the top of the stair case. I slowly went up stairs and saw Tanya crying with her head in her hands.

"Tanya! What's wrong!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! DON'T HURT ME!"

"Tanya it's me! What's going on?"

She looked at me and then she stood up and I realized that was wearing old ripped up hiking gear and said.

"Help me! Please!" She said walking towards me while whispering.

"What's going on Tanya?" I said my voice shaking with fear.

"The legends are true." Cough, "This house really is haunted. It's said that it comes every November every decade. We didn't believe it, but it's true!" She wouldn't even look at me. She looked so scared that it just doubled my fear.

I was about to tell her to go in detail when all of the sudden she started screaming.

"No! NO! GO AWAY!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" She screamed before falling down the staircase the same time a bolt of lightning struck and I heard a low whispering voice saying,

"Nora, Nora!"

I stumbled down the staircase while screaming, "TANYA! TANYA! ARE YOU OK!" But by the time I got down there, her body was gone.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! CHILDREN! ANY ONE! HELP!"

I was enveloped in darkness and I was looking everyone for Tanya's body. Where could it go! It can't just disa-. Oh no!

All of the sudden, I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around to see Alice limping towards me her hand on her stomach.

"ALICE! WHAT IS IT!"

She pulled her hand away to reveal blood. I gasped and quickly pulled her towards me to look at the gash. I couldn't see how deep it was but saw that it was drenching her stomach. She put her bloody hand on my arm and said,. "It's too late." She was gasping for air and I could barely make out what she was saying.

"What? What's too late? Alice what's going on!" I've never been this scared my entire life!

"There", gasp for air, "Here!" She said before she suddenly disappeared.

"ALICE! ALICE WHERE ARE YOU!"

I frantically searched the room.

The lightning struck again and I screamed out of pure terror. The house looked a hundred times scarier in the dark. I started crying and I ran to the phone trying to dial Carlisle's number that he left in case of an emergency.

"I'm sorry. This number has been now disconnected. Please dial in a new number!" Then the automated voice cut off.

I threw the phone down and quickly started searching for one of the children's cellular phones to try calling him when I saw a figure running towards me.

I screamed and ducked towards the coach and said, "Who's there?"

'Help me Nora! I don't want to die! Please!" I looked up and saw Bella standing there sobbing.

"Bella! What's going on?" I asked trying to call her but she wouldn't talk to me.

She just said down and the floor and started rocking back and forth while saying, "I don't believe, I don't believe." I looked at her clothes and noticed that she was wearing a drenched T-Shirt and a pair of torn skinny jeans.

"What don't you believe Bella?" I asked trying to sound calm.

"There's no such things as demons" She started muttering over and over. She then got up and started pacing the room saying,

"There's no such things as demons" I just put my head in my hands and started rocking back and forth letting her murmuring sooth me.

"There's no such thing as demons, There's no such thing as demons, there's no such thing as-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I turned around and saw that she was no longer there.

"Nora, Nora" I heard the voice repeat again.

I ran to the next room just to find to find Jasper lying down on the floor wearing a confederate uniform.

I ran to him and said, "What's happening to you?"

He looked like he was in a seizure. I touched his hand comfortingly just to hear my name again "We're going to get you Nora! We're going to get you!"

My fear quadrupled and he just looked at me, his usually golden eyes red and I noticed blood all over him and I saw a gunshot wound in his chest. He coughed up blood then whispered then whispered, "There's no", deep breath, "hope for any of us" deep breath, "It's over". Lightning stuck and his body disappeared from underneath me.

"JASPER! JASPER!" I sobbed while screaming.

I turned around and found Edward three feet away.

"Edward! Thank god your ok!" He was wearing a hospital outfit and he said in a dark, cruel, evil voice,

"Edward's not here, He's gone, and your next." He shot me an evil smile before lighting struck and he too disappeared.

Kate then came running into the room wearing a skirt and an old style shirt and she said, "Where's everyone! What's going on?"

"They're gone Kate and were next. We need to get out of here!" I said trying to pull her towards the door.

She pulled away from my grasp and said, "Wait here, I'll go check to make sure the coast is clear."

She then ran out of the room. I stood and started at the dining table and was finally starting to feel somewhat calm despite all what was going on. I found a cell phone on the table and picked it up and quickly dialed Carlisle's phone number again.

When I put the phone next to my ear instead of the ringing I was expecting to hear, I heard, "Your not getting away that easily."

I dropped the phone as I heard a voice scream, "NOOOOO!!!!!!STAY AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I recognized it as Kate's and I ran towards the door to see if she was ok. As soon as I touched the door knob, I felt an electric current run through me and I bumped against a what I guessed was the wall.

I then heard a voice that sounded like Garrett's yell, "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME AL-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

I sat in the corner and started sobbing.

All of the sudden, the T.V turned on and I saw Jasper wearing the same confederate uniform I just saw him in. The picture had a brown paper of him with a WANTED sign on top. Underneath it read, "Major Jasper Benjamin Whitlock, Confederate States Army: Initiated negotiations between Colonel Cook and Commander Renshaw during the battle of Galveston, procuring a four day truce, in which all women and children were to be evacuated from the city. After leading the first group of civilians to safety, Major Jasper Whitlock was to ride back to Galveston to oversee further evacuations. Two days later, his horse was found wandering through the city, Tuesday April 27, 1865. Major Jasper Whitlock was never heard from again."

The screen then flickered and a black and white picture of Rosalie came up looking blurry. Above it said MISSING and below it said, "The beautiful Rosalie Lillian Hale, fiancée of Prince Royce King the second, Age 19 years old was last seen going to friend Vera's house Friday, October 24th, 1915 in Rochester, New York. Been reported missing and never found."

The screen flickered again and a black and white picture of Alice came up and above it said, DEAD and below it said, "Mary Alice Brandon, Age 16, was last seen in the Mississippi Asylum January 6th 1920, for having reoccurring visions. The entire building was burning by the time help was there. Everyone was out except for Ms. Brandon and her doctor, Dr. Henry L. Jameson. They were reported dead in the accident."

Again, the screen flickered again and a brown picture of Edward came up and above it said DEAD and below it said, "The handsome Edward Anthony Mason, Age 17, orphan of Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Mason, was reported dead April 9th 1901 from the Spanish Influenza in Chicago, Illinois. His body was sent to the morgue but was never seen again."

The screen turned again and a beige picture of Tanya showed up and above it said MISSING and below it said, "Daughter of the famous Benjamin, Tanya Claire Bryce, age 18, was last seen going hiking with her sister Irina in the Alaskan mountains on March 30th, 1879. They were never seen again."

The screen turned again and a brown picture of Garrett showed up above it said WANTED and below it said, "Garrett Henry Samson, age 21, son of the rich Mr. Samson was last seen taking a walk along the Colorado city the night of May 16th 1754. There were screams heard around 20 miles away from the Samson mansion. However when help came, there was no sign of Mr. Garret anywhere. He was never seen again."

The screen flickered again and a beige picture of Kate showed up above it saying MISSING and below it saying, "First daughter of the talented Juliana, Katrina Isabel Baker, Age 20, was last seen going to the market with her brother Marcus Monday February 23th 1895. Marcus's body was found several hours later with animal marks all over his body, while hers was nowhere to be seen. The mystery goes on about what really happened to Ms. Baker that night."

The screen flickered again and it showed a black and white picture of Emmett with a WANTED sign on top and below it saying, "Son of multi-millionaire Thomas, Emmett Dale McCarty, 20 years old, was last seen going hunting bears in the North back woods in Ohio. Thursday, November 24th 1923. Never returned from his hunting trip and his absence was put off as being killed by bears."

The screen flickered one more time showing a black and white picture of Bella with a DEAD sign above and below it saying, "Daughter of town police chief Isabella Marie Swan, 18 years old was last seen boarding flight 239 on Friday, July 13th 2007 in Forks Washington. Flight 239 crashed and no bodies were found. Isabella was reported dead and never seen again."

The screen then turned black and I gasped. This couldn't be true. These children were all sixteen and seventeen. This has got to be some joke right?

I turned around and saw Rosalie standing there with an evil smile on her beautiful face. She looked down at me and I said, "Where'd everyone go Rosalie?"

She answered me by saying in a low cold tone, "I took care of them. There dead Nora. Gone. And your next" She lunged at me and then disappeared mid jump when the lightning struck.

The entire house was full of screams and of evil laughter.

I started crying and I curled up in a ball the lightning, the only thing coming in as light, illuminating the room.

"Happy Hallowee-een!" The evil voice sung before laughing evilly.

I started screaming until a cold voice cut me off and said, "It's not Halloween you idiot!" It sounded like Rosalie.

"Dude its November!" Garrett said.

"GAH! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Emmett yelled.

"Then who else is it you retard!" Tanya yelled.

"I told you not to give him more than one job!" Bella said exasperated.

"CHILDREN!" I yelled absolutely fuming.

"HOW DARE YOU PULL THIS PRANK ON ME! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!" I yelled

"Oh uh! We're in trouble", Emmett said.

"Ya think!" Kate said.

I stormed upstairs and saw them all sitting down laughing in front of a microphone. When they saw me there laughing just got louder and more obnoxious.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR LAUGHING ABOUT?" I yelled letting all my anger and the remainder of my fear out.

"You!" Rosalie sneered once she caught her breath.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I'M GOING TO TELL YOUR FATHER ABOUT THIS!"

They all shot each other panicked looks and I smirked in satisfaction at their worried looks.

"Were sorry Nora! Here take these pills! They'll help you feel better" Bella said.

"Yeah we really didn't mean to scare you that bad! We're really sorry!" Alice said.

I suddenly felt a rush of sympathy towards her and was shocked by where it came from but accepted the pills. As soon as they were down my throat, the world started spinning and then I saw darkness.


	10. Where are those children?

My alarm clock rang and I woke up groggy and went straight to the shower. The warm water relaxed my sore muscles and I felt ready for the children's disrespectful ways today. However I was still extremely tired. Must be the nerves I thought dismissing it.

I went downstairs and saw all the children watching T.V and laughing hysterically.

I sighed and looked at the time. It was THREE A.M! Those children must have messed with it to wake me up this early.

"Children why are you up so early?" I asked trying to stop a yawn. I would have yelled but I'm so tired.

"We were all just excited for school, and accidently set our timers up to too early!" Alice said with big eyes that looked far too innocent. I was about to say something when I suddenly felt extremely emphatic and I nodded my head sympathetically.

"You know what? We're so excited that we're just going to head off to school now!" Emmett said enthusiastically.

I tried stifling another yawn and just nodded my head and walked out and headed back upstairs to my room. I heard the children all snicker and heard the door slam shut.

As soon as I hit the bed, darkness came to me and I was in the bliss of sleep.

____________

When I woke up I remembered all that had happened. I looked at the clock and saw it was 12:30. Wow I overslept!

It's not like it's such a difference. There's nothing to do in this house.

Carlisle left a note saying he would drop some food off at 1 o'clock and to just heat it up whenever we had dinner since he had to do a double shift and wouldn't come in until tomorrow morning.

No wonder these children were so undisciplined. Their father was never home for them to learn anything.

I just looked around the house to look for some un-clean spot for me to clean when I heard the door open. I stormed to the main entrance getting ready to yell at the children for being early. They really do need to learn their lesson. My rules were just going to have to get stricter. Maybe I should ask the director to follow them around with cameras all day too so that they wouldn't do anything bad. Then again, it never stopped them before any time in the house.

"Childre-" I stopped dead at my mid-yell. It was Carlisle bringing the food.

"Hello Nora!" He said while smiling pleasantly.

"Hi" I squeaked in an embarrassed voice.

He laughed and said, "Don't worry, I understand. Those daughters, sons, nieces and nephew of mine can be a bit of a handful can't they?"

"A bit?" I said incredulously. More like a lot. He laughed and shook his head.

"Uh.. well I really do need to be getting back to work. There's a variety of foods here since I didn't know which your favorite was. Enjoy your day and give me a call if the children get out of hand." He said with a smile in my direction that nearly had me swooning.

He left with a quick wave of his hand.

I stood staring at the door like a fool for a few minutes before the camera director interrupted my day dream and said, "Uh can you please do something?"

I shook my head and quickly put the bags in the refrigerator. The camera crew have been trying to act invisible for this whole show. They're doing the whole see but not be seen thing.

I was looking threw bag and found Italian Food in it. It smelled amazing and I saw a note on one of them.

"To Nora,

This is for your lunch. Again, I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience, however, my job needs me"

I sighed and frowned but heated the food for lunch and opened it up. It was baked ziti and it smelled mouthwatering.

After I finished eating it, I got a phone call. I frowned. That was odd. They usually didn't get phone calls.

I picked it up. "Hello is this Mrs. Cullen or Mrs. Denali?" The perky voice asked.

"Um no I'm the new mom filling in for Mrs. Cullen" I answered, "Who is this?"

"This is the school and I was just wondering why students Tanya, Kate and Garrett Denali and Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Bella Cullen were absent today?" The voice asked and I froze. I saw them leave themselves.

"There's got to be some sort of mistake. I saw them go to school today." I said.

"No, they didn't show up."

"Oh ok thanks for letting me know, they'll be in tomorrow."

"Thank you." The voice said before shutting the phone.

"UGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. I dialed Carlisle's number and told him about what happened. He sounded mad and disappointed, but not shocked. I should've known that they would've done this. They never seem to surprise me.

I expected them to come on time and pretend that they went to school. However, as I looked at the clock it said 4:30. School ended an hour and a half ago. Why aren't they back? At five I heated up my dinner and ate it. Fine if those children don't want to be here on time, I'll just eat without them.

When I was done, I looked at the clock again to see it was 5:45. The insolent children weren't here in time for their session. I went to sit on the couch to wait for them and found myself slowly falling asleep.

I stayed sleeping until I heard a slam and nine voices laughing. I woke up feeling alert and ready to punish there insolent buts. I glared at them when they walked in, "WHERE WERE YOU CHILDREN!"

"Out!" Rosalie said with her usual snotty attitude. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans with a purple spaghetti strapped shirt. (.?productId=3883923)

"Out where? And don't you dare tell me you were in school!" I fumed.

"And if we did?" Bella asked raising a perfect eye brow. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a multi-colored short sleeved shirt. (.?productId=3825794)

"I GOT A PHONE CALL FROM YOUR SCHOOL TODAY! SO DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO LIE TO ME!" I yelled.

"Damn it," Emmett muttered.

"Whatever," Tanya said while examining her nails. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a rose, pink V-neck. (.?productId=3769085)

"Where were you?" I looked around the room and noticed the tons of shopping bags there. There had to be at least 700 huge bags if not more. "And didn't I say no more malls!" What were the point of rules if they weren't going to follow them. "I specifically said no malls anywhere in the country!"

"Oh we didn't!" Kate smirked. She was wearing gray skinny jeans, a dark blue casual shirt and a baby blue Aeropostle sweater. (.?productId=3921143)

"Don't lie to me! How stupid do you think I am!"

"Very!" Rosalie said with a smirk.

"We didn't go to any malls in the country! We were in Europe!" Alice said with a breathtaking smile. She was wearing white skinny jeans with rips in them, a baby blue scarf halter top. (.?productId=3721749)

She started bouncing up and down and clapping her hands while saying, "We got you something too Nora! I didn't know which designer name your favorite was so I just picked out randomly."

"We didn't get anything! Alice did!" Tanya said with a look of disgust on her face.

"How were you in Europe? A plane ride there is about 16 hours." I said extremely confused.

"The Cullen Jet of course! Carlisle bought it for Esme for their anniversary. It's auto piloted and goes super fast." Only one thing caught my attention.

"He bought her a PLANE!" I was shocked. I knew they were rich but not that rich.

"Oh please! If you think that's big you should see the island he bought her!" Bella snorted.

"AN ISLAND!" Wow these people are loaded. Edward started snickering but stopped when I glared at him.

"Don't think I didn't tell your father about you missing school!" I said with a smirk of my own.

Edward snorted and muttered something that sounded like, "Didn't we go enough times!"

"What was that young man?" I said with a glare.

"He said that we're advanced students and one day off wasn't going to hurt!" Jasper said with an expression almost as innocent as Alice's.

"UGGH! You know what just go upstairs I don't need to see your faces!" I yelled at them.

All I got was a bunch of, "Finally", "Took long enough", "Time for some fun".

They all went to pick up what looked like 100 bags each when Alice skipped up to me with a small bag in her hand. I took it from her and saw a diamond watch. (.?fromGrid=1&sku=21567833&mcat=148205&cid=288186&search_params=s+5-p+3-c+288186-r+-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t+)

"Wow!" I breathed.

"Do you like it?" She asked suddenly looking nervous.

"Of course I do, thank you!" I said truthfully. She just became my favorite.

"No worries! No matter how much I don't like someone, I can't have them dress badly!" They all broke out laughing before heading up the stairs.

And to think I liked her. I was suddenly too exhausted to call Carlisle and drifted to sleep on the couch.

(Kate P.O.V)

I watched Garrett bring the bags and set them on the table when Emmett called for us to meet in the dining room.

I looked at Garrett and he looked just as confused as I was. We shrugged, then headed downstairs.

"This better be good Emmett!" I snapped. I was not in the mood for his usual banter.

"Well if you shut up and listen, maybe you'd see!" He snapped back.

"Shut up both of you! Now Emmett why don't you tell them why called us here!" Edward called out. "First, someone give me the phone!" He said.

"Here," Bella said handing him the phone.

He dialed a number I couldn't see and I heard it dial.

"Hello?" I heard Carlisle's voice on the other line.

They had a quick conversation with Emmett asking him if he had permission to mess with the house. Carlisle quickly turned it down and said he didn't want anything to do with it.

"What are we going to do now?" Tanya frowned.

"Tan, don't frown, you'll get wrinkles!" I snickered.

Rosalie ignored me and said, "Well you know, technically, he never said no." She looked at each of us with an evil grin on her face.

Edward and Alice looked at each other and look back at us with identical grins.

"You don't mean?" Bella asked. I was still confused. I looked around and saw Garrett and Jasper with the same expression on my face.

"Don't mean what?" Garrett spoke up.

"Yes," Rosalie answered Bella with a spark in her eyes.

"Food Fight!" Edward, Alice and Emmett all yelled at the same time.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped.

"Have you forgotten that we don't eat food?" Jasper asked incredulously.

Edward grinned and said, "That's where you, Emmett, Garrett and I come in my dear brother."

Garrett and Jasper grinned in understanding.

I huffed, "Explain." "Aw, Katie, don't frown, you'll have wrinkles!" Tanya mocked.

I glared and Bella said, "Certainly, Here's what's going to happen."


	11. ITS RAINING SPAGETTIE!

**I FINISHD MY MIDTERMS AND I ACED ALL OF THEM! Well, but math, but its ok! i got an 86 in that! **

**This is my present from me to you :D**

**Enjoy**

Food Fight

(Emmett P.O.V)

I was lying down on the bed daydreaming. I love that video with Kanye West and Charlie bit me Auto Tuned. I just put it on replay all day. Speaking of Replay, Shawty's like a melody in my head that I can't keep out, got me singing like.

"What are you doing Em?" Bella said jumping to sit on the bed.

"Just thinking," I said.

Her eyes widened and she gasped, "Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen is actually THINKING! Congrats, when did you start?" I rolled my eyes and started to play along with her, "I started around ten minutes ago!"

"NO WAY! AWESOME!" She held up her hand for a high five but I took it and noogied her. I laughed as she started squealing for me to let her go.

"Say the magic words!" I said.

"Please?" She said.

"Nope!" Since when do I say please anyways? She should know me better by now.

She huffed than mumbled, "Emmett Rules,"

"I'm sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you," I still had her in a head lock and I was smirking victoriously.

"Emmett Rules", She said softly.

"Can you speak a little louder," I smirked.

"EMMETT RULES, OK? IS THAT BETTER?" She yelled. I grinned and said, "Perfect!"

She glared at me and stomped out. She's such a drama queen. I was going to go back to chillaxing when Rosalie stormed in looking pissed.

"What happened?" I asked jumping up to comfort her.

She just gave me the look that told me to back off.

"That woman is what happened! Who does she think she is! I can snap her little neck in two!"

I sighed and said, "Rosie, we're already going to get her back good today. If you're still upset, then just remember her face the day we pretended we were dead."

She frowned then said, "Not enough." Then she smiled a little and said, "But that was kinda funny wasn't it?"

I pulled into a big bear hug and said. "Of course it was. Now why don't you go downstairs and make her hate her life even more!" I said enthusiastically.

She laughed before nodding, "Ok, I'm Rosalie Lillian Hale, it's my job to ruin people's lives," She smiled evilly and then turned to walk out of the room.

A few seconds later, I heard yelling coming from downstairs and smiled. That's my Rosie.

Now where was I before I got interrupted? Oh yeah, , Shawty's like a melody in my head that I can't keep out, got me singing like nana everyday it's like my iPod's stuck on replay.

You know what? I have a cooler song,

_Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear_

_Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!_

_Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear._

_Don't call me jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,_

_Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear_

(Tanya P.O.V)

I was just sitting in the living room with Bella and Kate watching as Rosalie yelled at Nora.

"YOU KNOW WHAT; GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!" Nora snapped in her irritating voice.

"AND IF I DON'T?" Rosalie snapped back.

"I'LL," I zoned her out and turned to Bella. "Do you want to take a walk outside?"

She nodded and I pulled Kate with us. Alice and the boys all came rushing down the stairs and Emmett started jumping up and down. "Can we go too?" I was going to say no to him when Alice threw in the puppy-dog face. I was trying to resist but it was so good.

Damn whoever invented the puppy face. Edward snickered and he muttered, "Ditto,"

We were about to go out the door when Rosalie followed us, "Wait up, I'm coming with you!" She said.

"WHERE DO YOU CHILDREN THINK YOUR GOING?" She yelled.

Alice smiled at her sweetly and the room suddenly felt extremely calm. I grinned. Jasper was helping us out with this one.

"We're going out Nora, but we're going to be in time for dinner." Alice said in pleasant tone. Jasper snorted and said, "Yup, we wouldn't miss it for the world." Before taking Alice's hand and walking out.

We all followed and Bella asked, "Where are we going?"

Edward wrapped his arm around her and said, "You'll see in a sec love"

I rolled my eyes. But hey, I wasn't complaining. I mean there better than Rose and Em who were currently making out.

Kate cleared her throat and they both pulled out, not looking uncomfortable at all.

"Let's bounce people!" Emmett yelled.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand!" Garrett yelled at the same time.

They both stared each other down, trying to make the other flinch. "Let's just go!" Bella snapped impatiently.

"Fine," They both pouted.

"Why did I marry him again?" Kate muttered.

"Could've just let the bear eat him!" Rosalie murmured.

I laughed and ran to Alice.

"So what are we really going to do?"

"We're going to go over the plan one more time, because I saw Emmett messing it up with his stupidity!" Alice grumbled.

"Hey!" He defended.

"It's true!" She said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Now, I'm going to explain the plan again." Alice spoke slowly while looking at Emmett.

"Do you need a piece of paper Em?" Jasper snickered.

"No, I have no pen, duh," He said.

I started laughing and saw that everyone else was laughing too. I don't know how long we kept it up. Eventually we all finally stopped and Kate looked Emmett in the eye and said, "Now listen carefully Em."

"If you miss anything, tell us and Edward will go back and explain again, ok?" Bella said. He glared at her before nodding.

"Good!"

After we went over the plan three more times, and we were sure that Emmett knew what was going to happen Jasper reminded us that it was time to go.

We all nodded and Rosalie turned to Emmett and said sternly, "You know the plan?" He nodded, but she looked at Edward who nodded his head confirming the truth.

Alice beamed and said, "Everything should go according to plan now."

"Let's get this show on the road." I smiled.

(Nora P.O.V)

I was putting the last of dinner on the table when I heard the door open. Kate walked in first holding Garrett's hand. She was wearing a blue casual strapless dress that reached above the knee by a few inches and a pair of white sandals with a black heart necklace.

Next, Edward strolled in with his arm around Bella's waist. She was wearing a black halter dress with a pair of silver hoops and flats.

Then, Jasper walked in with Alice on his back. She was wearing a black with yellow all over it halter dress that reached her knees with a pair of yellow stilettos.

Rosalie then strutted in holding Emmett's large hand. She was wearing a black strapless dress that reached mid-thigh with red pumps and lipstick.

Tanya followed after them with a black dress and gray flats. They were all dressed extremely casually. Well, casually for them.

"Are we on time?" Alice asked with a knowing look.

"Yes" I was slightly happy that they actually followed directions this time. Maybe they are learning from me. I beamed at them and told them all to sit down. I told them how Carlisle said he couldn't make it for dinner today.

"We are going to be going to family counseling today, since he called to reschedule," I informed them and surprisingly enough, all they did was nod.

"So how were your days today?" I asked trying to make conversation. So far this one was the best one I had with them since I first met them.

"Well, school was ok. That is until Edward," Jasper started before Edward cut him off.

"Shut up!" He growled through gritted teeth. Well so much for a mature conversation.

"What did he do Jasper?" I asked curiously.

"If you tell her, I'll personally kill you!" He said while giving him a menacing look.

Jasper just grinned and said, "He a," he was cut off again, this time with Edward throwing a piece of meat that landed in his mouth. Jasper looked away from me, spit the meat out and glared at Edward. "Oh it's on bro!"

They both got up at the same time and Jasper threw mashed potatoes at Edward, while Edward threw some Spaghetti at Jasper's face.

That's when Emmett stood up and I noticed him take mashed potatoes in both his hands. Then he put some in Edward's hair and the rest in Jasper's. Both boys froze and looked at Emmett with dangerous glints in their eyes. Then they picked up their orange juice and dumped it on his head. Garrett shrugged and decided to join them. He picked up bread and started aiming at all of them. Then he took the dip and dumped it on Edward's head. But in the process, he dropped some on Rosalie and Alice's dresses. They both screamed while Bella doubled over in laughter. They glared at her before taking the sauce of the meat and dumping it on her and Garrett's heads. Instead, the sauce fell on Kate who was now staring at her now damp hair in shock. He hair color had taken on a reddish, greasy color.

"You are SO going to get it!" She yelled before taking her meat and putting it down their dresses.

"Oopsie!" She said innocently. By now the guys were all covered in different colors and had stopped to watch the girls.

Rosalie and Alice had long forgotten Garrett by now and took their spaghetti and smeared it all over her face. As Kate was trying to get some of her meat sauce to spill on them, she dropped some of it on Bella's dress which was now the color of Kate's hair.

She gasped and said, "Oh, no you did not," before taking her water and dumping it down Kate's dress.

Alice and Rosalie both stopped throwing food at each other and the boys, who froze too, and gaped at them.

"Damn, my girl is sizzling with sauce all over her." Emmett muttered breaking the silence.

"Katie looks so hot wet!" Garrett mumbled.

"Bella looks hot like that!" Edward said and the other guys looked at him oddly. "What, I say those things too!"

"Wow!" Jasper said.

The children all stopped, looked at each other, than started laughing. Emmett and Alice were rolling on the floor laughing, Rosalie and Bella were clutching each other trying not to fall over from laughing, Edward and Jasper leaning on the wall laughing, Garrett and Kate were leaning on the chairs laughing so hard, and Tanya was laughing in her seat.

I stared in shock still not comprehending what just happened. I blinked two more times before it finally hit me. I took a look at the dining room that had food on the walls, rugs, floor, appliances, everything. That's when I snapped.

"WHAT DID YOU CHILDREN DO? YOU'RE GOING TO CLEAN EVERY INCH OF THIS ROOM! LOOK AT YOUR CLOTHES AND YOUR HAIR. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? HAVE YOU NO RESPECT FOR ME, OR EACHOTHER OR THIS HOUSE?"

They all stopped laughing, looked at me, and laughed even harder. I continued yelling at them, when all of the sudden, Alice and Edward stopped laughing immediately and jumped to their feet. They muttered things lowly to each other. I saw the boys all go to the kitchen and come back and start scrubbing the walls, floor and carpet. Kate started washing the dishes. Alice started clearing and wiping the table. Bella started cleaning all the appliances. Tanya and Rosalie were taking care of everything else.

I stared in shock. Within ten minutes the entire room was spotless, with nothing to give away what had just happened. The house smelled of cleaning supplies, so you couldn't smell the food everywhere. As soon as they finished, the door opened and I heard Carlisle call out to us. Alice grinned successfully and whispered, "We did it!" before rushing up stairs.

The others all followed hurriedly too and all I could do was stare at them with my jaw dropped and my eyes wide open.

Carlisle walked into the room and noticed my shock. "What happened in here? What's that smell? Where are the children?" He asked looking confused. I just shook my head and mumbled "Nothing," before walking out. I went to go get ready for the session. I changed into my dress pants and my loose, shirt and pulled my heavy jacket over it.

I went downstairs to find that the guys were all sitting down whispering something silently, while laughing. I narrowed my eyes at them and was about to ask them where the girls were, when I found them all coming down. Rosalie came down first in grey dress pants, red pointy pumps and a red dressy short sleeved shirt, with a baby pink sweater shirt over it. She put a red scarf with it and had her beautiful blonde hair loose. It looked wet, which showed that she took a shower.

Next, Alice skipped down the stairs in a beige sweater dress that reached a little below her knee and she paired it off with brown high heels. Her heir looked wet too, but she had a ribbon in it to hold the hair away from her eyes

Kate came down after her wearing flare black jeans, and a green coat that covered her shirt and reached mid-thigh. She paired it up with a pair of green flats. Her wet looking hair was left loose.

Bella followed wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a grey sweater shirt, with long sleeves that reached mid-thigh, and grey wedge heeled boots. Her brown wet hair was tied in a messy looking pony tail, that still looked gorgeous.

Tanya finally strutted downstairs wearing light blue skinny jeans which were tucked into purple Uggs, and had a purple jacket. Her strawberry blonde hair was up in a neat pony tail.

They all went and sat down next to the guys. Emmett, Edward and Tanya were all sitting on one of the long couches. Jasper, Rosalie and Bella were sitting on the other. Kate was sitting on the arm chair. Garrett was leaning on the wall. Alice was sitting in the center of the room sitting on the floor while chirping happily to the rest of them.

When Carlisle came into the room, I breathed a sigh of relief and I asked him, "Who's going where?"

"No!" Alice said looking tragic, while Carlisle gave her a look.

"Kate, Garrett and Tanya are coming with you and I in my car. The rest of them will take the jeep. Rosalie, you drive. The rest of you figure out how you're going to sit." I turned around to see Tanya and Garrett glaring at Carlisle and Kate groaning and muttering, "Do we have to?"

Carlisle sighed and said, "Yes, but on the way back, I'll have Bella, Alice and Rosalie with me." Rosalie was glaring at Carlisle now and said, "I refuse!"

Carlisle said, "Let's just go, we'll discuss this later."

Rosalie marched out the door followed by an extremely mad looking Bella, Alice, Tanya and Kate. The guys all followed arguing over who's going to drive shotgun.

I sighed and walked outside with them. Rosalie had slipped into the driver's seat and Emmett was sitting next to her whispering something to her. Edward and Jasper were sitting in the back with Bella in the middle and Alice on Jasper's lap. They all seemed to be in a deep conversation. I turned to Carlisle's car to see that he was already in the driver's seat and the children in the back. Tanya was on one end and Garrett was on the other with Kate leaning on him while they both conversed with Tanya quietly. I slipped into the passenger's seat, closed my eyes and leaned my head against the cool window. I could hear the faint whispering of the children, but couldn't make out any words. I concentrated on the faint sound of the motor and it lulled me to sleep.

(Rosalie P.O.V)

What was wrong with Carlisle? Has he been eating rotten animals? There was no way in HELL that I was ever going to ride in the same car as that creature. I glared at the car door, before slipping in the driver's seat. He should be thankful that I even tolerate her so well in the first place. When I was sitting in the driver's seat, Emmett put his arm around me in a comforting gesture.

"It's ok Rosie, we'll get her back. And when we do, we'll get her back good!" He said with a confident grin. I frowned as his face before smiling softly. There was nothing that this big oaf couldn't do to not make me laugh. Behind me, I could hear Bella, Edward, Jasper and Alice all thinking of ways to annoy that old hag.

All of the sudden, their whispering stopped and I looked in the rearview mirror to find Alice grinning.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Carlisle has a dinner meeting tomorrow that he HAS to go on. It's a fundraiser and you know how much he likes to help people." She said with the same grin.

"And?" Bella asked probably just as confused as I was.

"Well, Carlisle is allowed to bring a guest. And since Esme isn't here," Edward answered her with a fond, yet wicked smile.

I started to smirk, when Emmett asked impatiently, "So what? What does that mean?" I rolled my eyes. Sometimes he could be so stupid!

Jasper sighed with irritation, "It means that Carlisle is going to take the psycho with him. Which," He started before Bella cut him off with a grin, "that we have the house to ourselves."

"And we all know what she hates even more than us and disrespectful people," I said mischievously.

"Dogs?" Emmett asked. God what an idiot! Why didn't I just let that bear eat him, would've saved us a whole lot of trouble?

"No, Emmett not dogs! She hates," Jasper snapped before Alice and Edward both cut him off at the same time, "Wild Parties!"

I grinned evilly and saw that everyone else had the same grin too.

"Oh, I get it now!" Emmett said. I smacked the back of his head.

"I see it now, it's going to go great! They're going to leave at 7:03 and they're going to be back at 11:56." Alice said while bouncing up and down in Jasper's lap who was chuckling at her enthusiasm.

"Ok, but how who's going to give out the invites."

Alice concentrated for a minute and then sighed, "We can't tell because the others haven't agreed yet!"

Jasper pulled out his phone and handed it to her. She quickly dialed a number than pressed call. "Hello," came Tanya's voice.

Alice lowered her voice so that even I had to strain to hear it. "I'm going to tell you something, keep your voice low, so Carlisle can't hear us. Then pass the phone on and we'll do it that way."

I heard Tanya's approval and barely heard the rest of Alice's conversation. I tuned it out and looked at the time. It was 7:34. I sighed. We should reach there in around twenty more minutes as long as I kept this speed up and there was no traffic.

A couple more minutes passed and Alice slammed the phone shut. Her eyes glazed over and then she grinned.

"We're going to try several ways, but the most effective ones are if Tan, Katie, Bella, Rose and I all invite the guys and Edward, Em, Jazz and Garrett invites the girls." Alice said. I shrugged, but I saw Emmett glare and Jasper and Edward tighten their grips on their wives.

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes, "Chill you guys and we're just going to invite them,"

Edward grumbled, but reluctantly agreed after getting puppy face from Bella. I smiled silently. They're so cute together. I'm glad Bella and I worked out our differences. I can't imagine having a better sister.

I sighed in contentment and turned on the radio. One of my favorite songs was on, Tick Tock by Ke$ha. I laughed as Bella, Alice and I all started singing along,

But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk

Boys trying to touch my junk, junk

Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk

Now, now - we goin till they kick us out, out

Or the police shut us down, down

Police shut us down, down

Po-po shut us –

"Dibs on decorating," Alice called out before continuing to sing. I laughed. Yup, this is my family.

(Nora P.O.V)

I woke up with a start. The children were laughing and singing along with an annoying song.

You can have it all

Anything you want you can make it yours

Anything you want in the world

Anything you want in the world

Give it up to me

Nothing too big or small

Anything you want you can make it yours

Anything you want in the world

Anything you want in the world

Give it up to me

I ignored them and looked around. I was in Carlisle's car. I looked at the clock and it read 7:59. I turned off the radio and the children in the back groaned and started mumbling things that sounded like, "Won't be able to turn it off tomorrow," or, "You wait until tomorrow,"

Carlisle looked at me and said, "We'll be there in a few minutes."

I nodded and looked out the window. The forest we were passing was beautiful. I always admired nature. The forests were mostly evergreens, so they were still green, even in this winter weather. I got so lost in the scenery, that I barely noticed when Carlisle stopped the car and the three children stepped out of the car. It was raining lightly here and the air was extremely chilly.

When we reached the main door to the office, I saw Rosalie, Bella, Alice, Edward, Emmett and Jasper all standing there looking like models with their hair was slightly damp from the rain. Tanya, Garrett and Kate all went to join them and they walked into the building together. We reached the main office and I saw Rosalie talking to the secretary that had insulted me last time.

"So, she's just some lady that you're real mom switched with for this show?" The secretary asked.

"That's right, Ashley!" Alice chirped.

"Children, let's go," Carlisle said and they all stopped to look at him.

"Bye, now," Tanya said with a quick wave of her hand.

I glared at 'Ashley' as I made my way to the office. She smirked back and made a quick call to the Dr. to inform him that we were there.

We stepped into the office and Dr. Collins and he stood up to greet us. "Mr. Cullen, Nora, I'm so glad to see you again. You too children," He said turning to look at them.

They all mumbled their hellos and Dr. Collins told us to all have a seat. This time, there were plenty of seats. The girls all sat down and looked anywhere in the room but him, and the boys all leaned against the wall and looked at the floor.

"Now, I see you've missed your Tuesday appointment, care to explain why?" He asked curiously.

"We took the private jet to Europe." Bella shrugged. His eyes widened in shock. Guess he didn't expect that, now did he? I mentally snorted.

"Ok, well, Mrs. Tyler over here called and requested that we have two hours for this session instead of one." The children all groaned and glared at me accusatorily. "Who the hell do you think you are to," Garrett glared menacingly before Carlisle cut him off, "Garrett!" He didn't yell or snap. His voice was full of disappointment though. Garrett stopped glaring at me and looked at Carlisle ashamed.

"I'm sorry Carlisle," He mumbled his voice full of shame. Carlisle just frowned and then turned back to the Doctor. "I'm sorry, as you were saying,"

Dr. Collins blinked and then looked at the children, "Yes, well today we're going to get to know each other on a friendly level."

"Whatever," Kate said before crossing her ankles. Tanya muttered something that I couldn't hear while crossing her legs. Kate looked at her, rolled her eyes and then looked at Alice, as if to signal something. Suddenly, Alice skipped up to him and said, "Do we really have to make us stay two whole hours?" Her eyes turned sad and she said, "It always reminds me of how my parents abandoned me," then she put her head in her and started sobbing uncontrollably. I had a strong urge to listen to them. I shook my head and tried to fight it, but it was too strong. I looked at Dr. Collin's and he was long gone. He had fallen under the spell of Alice frikkin Cullen.

"No, you don't sweetie. You know what, why don't you just go sit on this chair over here, and I won't ask you any questions." He said as if he were talking to a four year old as he bent down to her level. She nodded and sniffled and then pulled Jasper's hand and they both sat on the chairs.

Rosalie's jaw dropped in shock as did Tanya's, Kate and Bella's eyes were wide, Garrett and Emmett were speechless for the first time, and Edward was smirking with a knowing look on his face as if he knew this was going to happen. Carlisle just looked tired and stressed. He sat down in one of the chairs and put his forehead in his hand.

The doctor looked back at them and then turned back to the rest of the children. I took a seat next to Carlisle. He looked so tense and strained.

"Don't worry Dr. Cullen, you and Mrs. Tyler won't be needed during this session." Dr. Collins said.

Carlisle and I nodded and turned our attention back to the children.

"Now, in this session, we are going to be friends. You can call me Phillip. Now we'll each go in order and say what's on our minds at the moment. Emmett why don't you start," Phillip said in a soothing voice.

Jasper snorted and said, "Won't be hard for him, there's nothing on his mind!" Carlisle gave him a sharp look and he stopped laughing immediately.

"Well doctor, since we're going to discuss everything on my mind, I just happened to be thinking at this moment that I have a fear that Jasper is turning Emo." Emmett said with what I can tell was mock seriousness. I saw him smirk at Jasper when the doctor turned his attention to him.

"Jasper, is this true? If your brother is having these concerns about you, then surely there's something wrong." Garrett and Edward tried hiding their laughs with coughs. Emmett was still wearing that smirk of his while the girls were either no longer pouting or giggling at Jasper's face.

"Jasper, is something wrong? Are you feeling emotional all the time?" The doctor asked, concern etched all over his face. I looked at Carlisle and saw that he had a slight smile on his face. I frowned. Even the father was this immature.

I saw Rosalie stop giggling and compose her features, then look at Phillip with a trace of mockery, "Dr. I too feel that Jasper has been a little over emotional lately. I mean sometimes, he just gets out of hand. I feel that it is my duty as his twin," She started sniffling as if Jasper really was messed up in the head, "that I must save him from this." Then she ran over to Emmett and buried her face in his chest. I looked over at the rest of them and saw that Bella had her face covered, trying to hide her laughter as the rest of them, while the guys weren't even bothering to cover it up.

Jasper looked horrified and said, "There is NOTHING wrong with me!"

Kate stopped laughing and looked at Jasper with a sad face, "Jasper, denial is one of the first steps of depression."

"Well you know doctor, do I honestly look emo to you? I mean, I'm perfectly fine. I was just laughing a couple minutes ago. But I do truly believe that Rosalie has anger issues. It's just getting out of control! I mean, I feel it is my job as her twin, that I must save her from this horror." He said with wide, innocent eyes. He was mocking her and everyone knew it.

The doctor turned thoughtful and said, "I am noticing that you are a little out of control with your temper Rosalie,"

Rosalie's face turned from humor to pure shock. "WHAT? DON'T YOU TURN THIS ON ME JASPER HALE!" Rosalie screeched at him.

"Rosalie, I think you should have a seat, so we can discuss this." Phillip said in a soothing voice, but flinched back when Rosalie glared at him darkly.

"Fine!" She huffed after Carlisle glared at her.

"Now, we will be talking about what makes you angry," He continued in the same soothing voice.

Rosalie snorted and said scornfully, "Please, if I needed someone to calm me down, I'd just go to Jasper!"

"So you use Jasper a way to vent?" Dr. Collins asked curiously.

Rosalie shrugged and said, "Sometimes, I can talk to anyone in the family. I chose the person depending on the situation."

"Good, so you're not closed off. You don't hide anything?"

Rosalie snorted and said, "Hide something? Yeah right! You can't lie to Jasper, Alice would know what you were going to do before you do it and Edward knows everything going on inside your head. So, no, I don't hide anything. Even if I wanted to," she replied bitterly. Her answered confused me a bit.

"Lying doesn't work Rosalie!" Edward snapped.

"So, your saying that the reason that you have a bad temper is because Edward and Alice are too nosy?"

"Yup!" She said happily.

"Well, that's great Rosalie. Let's move on to Edward now since Alice is excused from this session." Rosalie grinned happily.

"Edward why are you nosy?"

"I'm not," He snapped before glaring viciously at Rosalie.

"Now now Eddie, lying doesn't work!" She said with a smug smile.

His glare just got even more vicious as he stared her down.

"Doctor, I too noticed that Edward's a bit nosy. I'm sure my siblings and cousins will agree." Tanya said with gentle eyes.

"It's true," Garrett added sadly.

"We're just trying to help you Edward," Jasper said.

"You know what I can help you with Jazzy boy?" Edward said through gritted teeth. Then he closed his eyes and when he opened them, they looked a little reluctant.

"Your right doctor, I am a bit nosy. I will try my best to stop it though. However," He frowned at this part, "I am a little bit anxious about, oh no maybe I shouldn't" He quickly cut himself off and looked down as if he were ashamed.

"No, go on Edward, you're here to share your feelings." Phillip soothed.

Edward looked up and said, "I noticed that Tanya is a bit," He cut himself off again.

"Go on, Edward," Phillip said in a gentle voice.

"I feel that she is going suicidal." Edward said with a frown at the end.

"You know, I've been thinking the same thing!" Bella said, speaking for the first time since this conversation started.

Tanya gasped and said, "I expected this from Edward the traitor, but not YOU Bella!"

"You know what they say, Payback's a bitch!" Bella said with a wink in her cousins direction.

"I WILL GET YOU ISABELLA!" Tanya seethed.

"Now now Tan, listen to the doctor so he can help you with your little problem," Bella said with a charming grin.

Tanya glared and said, "I do NOT want to go suicidal."

"Well, I would love to finish, but our time is up!" The doctor said, somewhat reluctantly.

"YES!" Emmett boomed throwing his fist in the air.

"Peace out!" Garrett yelled.(Gangster)

"Tootles," Tanya said.(French)

"Cho," Alice chirped.(Italian)

"Adios," Bella said. (Spanish)

"Cheerio" Edward said.(British)

"Farvel," Kate said.(Danish)

"Shalom" Jasper said.(Hebrew)

"Maasalma," Emmett said.(Arabic)

"I hope you get more sessions when your mother comes back." Phillip called after them. But there was no luck. They were already out the door and down the staircase.

I sighed, shook his hand and then walked out of the office. Carlisle was right behind me. "Thanks for sending the kids here, it's been very helpful to all of them."

"Yeah right," I snorted.

"By the way, what they said about the others, is it true?"

"No, they just do that to mess with each other and make the time pass by faster." He chuckled while shaking his head.

Just then the elevator door opened and the children were all by the main entrance, with their heads together.

"Alright children, let's go!" I ordered. They broke apart and glared at me.

"Carlisle, we figured out a way for all of us to sit in the car. I will drive, Emmett in the passenger seat with Rose on his lap. Garret, Edward and Jasper will sit in the back with Bella, Alice and Kate in their laps." Tanya said before they all jumped into the car without giving Carlisle the chance to argue. He sighed before turning to his car.

When we finally got to the house, I was surprised to see that they hadn't reached there yet. I turned to Carlisle and he seemed just as shocked as I was. I went inside and told Carlisle that I would just go change, then come back to wait for the children with him. I fell asleep as soon as I reached the bed.

**REVIEW!!!!**


	12. Party Like a Rockstar

**Another present from me to you :D**

Party

(Alice P.O.V)

I skipped down the stairs with Jasper. I was so excited about today's party. I sat on the couch and impatiently waited for everyone to come downstairs. I was wearing a black dress that reached mid-thigh with short sleeves. It had ruffles at the top and had a thin black belt under them.

"It's ok darling, they're going to come down soon," Jasper said with his southern drawl as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

Just then Rosalie and Emmett came down. Rosalie was wearing skinny jeans, a black shirt and a red coat. She paired it up with a pair of black pumps

Bella and Edward followed by like five seconds. Bella was wearing A black dress with grey patterns and different shades of blue everywhere. It looked great on her and flattered her figure perfectly. I grinned. I taught her well.

Tanya rushed down the stairs after. She was wearing a strapless mid thigh dress. It was different shades of beige and brown and had and looked shiny from far away.

Finally Kate and Garrett made their way downstairs. Kate was wearing a strapless plaid red and black dress that was knee high. She had a black thick belt below her chest.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE ALL HAVE SO MANY THINGS TO DO!" I screeched. They were late and we still had to give out flyers, be back early to put up decorations, order food, and make announcements.

"Chill Ali, god where's Jasper when we need him!" Emmett huffed, before plopping into the couch.

"I know right, we're only 3 minutes late!" Garrett whined.

"Three minutes we can't get back!" Kate snapped. She was always my favorite cousin.

"DON'T YOU DARE SIT DOWN EMMETT DALE MCCARTY CULLEN, WE'RE ALREADY LATE!"

I marched over to him and pulled him up. "Let's go!" I grabbed Jasper's hand, the flyers I printed and stormed out of the house.

"Jazz, Emmett, Eddie, Bella, Rose and I will all ride in the jeep. You guy's take the Volvo!" I quickly shoved everyone into the car. Rose was in the driver's seat and Edward was in the passenger seat. Emmett, Bella and Jasper all sat in the back while I sat on Jasper's lap. "Hit it Rose!" I muttered, no longer able to yell since Jasper calmed me down.

"Already on it," She grinned before speeding away.

My eyes glazed over as I had a vision. I grinned. We were going to make it fifteen minutes before the first bell rung.

"Slow down, Rose. There's a police car around three miles away." Edward murmured. Rose went from 120 to 60 miles an hour in less than four seconds. Three minutes later, we reached the school building. I jumped out of the car before Rosalie had the car fully parked. Kate, Tanya and Garrett parked twenty seconds after Rose did. Once all of them stepped out of the car, I told them to arrange themselves in a circle. I gave each of them fifty flyers. Rosalie, Tanya, Kate and Bella would all take care of the Jocks, Popular kids, preps, mean cheerleaders, nice cheerleaders, junior varsity, senior varsity, sluts and average students. That covered most of them student body. Jasper and Edward would take care of the nerds, Goth, geeks, band students, loners, wannabes, foreign exchange students, skaters, book worms, punks, skaters and gangsters. Emmett and Garrett took the other sports kids, orchestra kids, student council members, and drug addicts, Hispanics, smokers, emo kids, the repeat grades and peace lovers. I was going to take over everyone else. I sighed, so many things to do, so little time.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie talking to a group of football jocks. They were all staring at her with shocked expressions. Edward, who just appeared beside me whispered, "They can't believe she's looking in their direction, let alone invite them to her own, personal party." I snickered and then turned my attention to Bella who was now making her way over to them. The guys who were standing with Rosalie now looked towards both of them.

"Hey Bella, I was just inviting these handsome guys to our party tonight," Rosalie said with a wicked smile. By now, the rest of the football team, the other sports teams, cheerleaders, preps, and half the male population of the school were listening in. Tanya and Kate made their way to where Rose and Bella were standing with the rest of the popular kids, and both junior and senior varsity.

"Awesome, so what do you say guys? Are you coming to our party?" Bella said now facing the guys. Tanya clapped her hands and said, "You guys should totally come, our house is huge and our parents have a meeting today. They won't be back until one in the morning!"

"Yup, plus there's free food!" Kate added. All the guys who weren't drooling over my sisters and cousins and would kiss the floor they walked on now looked appreciative at the mention of free food. I laughed as the guys all agreed and took the flyers from the four girls. The girls who agreed all stopped to ask them where they bought their clothes, what shampoo they used, what skin product they used and everything else you could possibly imagine. Rose flipped her hair and answered, "It's all natural and we only shop designer." Then she, Bella, Tanya and Kate made their way back over to where the rest of us were standing. "We're done!" Kate sung. Then she grabbed Garrett's hand and skipped to her first class. "Don't worry, I'll help you guys!" Tanya said with a wink before she too made her way to class.

I huffed and stomped my foot, "I was supposed to do the most!" Edward and Emmett doubled over in laughter and I saw Jasper try to cover his own. I glared at the three of them and then grabbed Bella and Rosalie's hands and headed off to my first class, leaving those three idiots make even bigger fools of themselves. "I knew I should've stuck with Mike Newton!" Bella muttered. I laughed as I heard Edward's laughter stop and he ran to catch up with us. Emmett and Jasper were now laughing pretty hard. I was pretty sure that people were looking at them. "Bella, you don't mean that right? I mean come on, I was just kidding," Edward was pleading. I snorted, Edward never begs anyone for anything. Well, except for Bella. I winked at her as a signal to keep playing along.

"I am very serious, Edward. That wasn't very nice and now you've upset your sister! I want Rosalie to sit next to me in English today!" With that said she turned around and I saw her grinning. Ha, we're going to get him good!

"I heard that Alice!" Edward growled. Damn, I should've blocked my thoughts better! Oh, well. "I wasn't really mad, it's ok!" Bella said with a smile in his direction. His anger instantly faded and he kissed her. "Oh puke," Rosalie said. She pulled Bella's arm and gave Edward a quick wave, "Bye now," She pulled Bella and I to first period History. Ah, I love this family!

(Nora P.O.V)

That morning I woke up to find a note on the door. I figured the children probably left it as a prank, and didn't look at it at first. Instead, I made myself breakfast and washed the dishes. I decided to open the letter and was shocked with what I saw inside. It was a letter from Carlisle.

Dear Nora,

I'm sorry to let you know on such short notice, but there is a banquet dinner tonight that my hospital is throwing. It's to support the children with Leukemia. Each seat is extremely expensive and I had originally bought the ticket for Esme. It would be a shame to put it to waste. If you agree to go, Alice has left you an appropriate dress on her bed. Please be ready by 4:30. We leave at 5. Sorry again,

Carlisle

I was touched that he asked me. He could have very easily sold it for a lot of money as he just said. I went to Alice's room and stopped when I saw the dress on the king sized bed. It was a beautiful shade of green and came with a lime green shawl that was made of silk and lace. It was beautiful. There were golden heels next to the bed that would look lovely with the dress. ()

I looked at my watch and saw that it was already twelve thirty. I still had tons of things to do. Well at least I know what I'm going to do today!

(Alice P.O.V)

I grinned as my eyes glazed over. "She took the bait," I whispered to Bella who was the only person who was sitting with me. Everyone else was still on their way. We had just arrived to the lunch room. I smiled as I saw Jasper, Rosalie and Edward walk in. Emmett, Tanya and Kate soon followed, leaving Garrett the only one who wasn't there. As soon as he joined the table, I gave Rose the signal we discussed. She got up on the table and cleared her throat. The cafeteria instantly quieted.

"Now, as most of you probably know, we Cullen's and Denali's are throwing a huge party tonight! For those of you who don't know, there's going to be tons of food and awesome entertainment!" She said.

I got up on the table as she sat down, "Tell everyone you know about it. The party starts five thirty and ends at whatever time you want it to. Go to Tanya to get the directions!" I said. People instantly were getting up and going to where Tanya now stood.

"We're going to go buy party supplies right after school. Remember, we're not going to come home until 4:50. They'll be gone by 4:43." I reminded everyone quickly. I grinned. Everything was going to go perfectly. Our European dresses that we got a few days ago were going to look perfect.

"Aye aye Captain," Emmett snickered. My grin quickly turned into a glare. Sometimes he was just pure retarded. The bell was going to ring in thirty seconds. "Let go you guys! Lunch is over!" I said.

Inviting Everyone, Check and plus.

(Nora P.O.V)

I was finally ready. Carlisle was downstairs and he was waiting for me. I looked in the mirror quickly and was shocked at how pretty I looked. I had used Rosalie's hair dryer and my hair was dry and straight as it cascaded down my back. The dress reached under my knee by a few inches and the shawl covered my arms. I hurried down the stairs. Carlisle was on the phone. "No, Rosalie! I said no!" Silence, "When your mother gets back, she will be hearing about this! No, I don't care how much you hate her." I frowned. I guess they were talking about me. "If you do this, I am shutting down your bank account for a week!" He hissed. They each had their own bank accounts? How rich were these people? I cleared my throat he turned around quickly. He smiled a small smile, "Don't do it Rosalie! Goodbye!" He said before turning his attention to me. "You look lovely Nora," He said politely.

He opened the door for me and we stepped out into the cold November night. The sky was already dark. Well, here goes nothing.

(Rosalie P.O.V)

"He said he'd close my bank account if we went through with the party tonight!" I huffed. How could he? Was he really siding with that pig over me?

"He'll forget," Alice said absentmindedly.

"If he doesn't, I'll share my account with you," Bella said with a small smile. I smiled back before turning my attention to the colors.

"Should we go with red and black, or black and silver?" Tanya asked.

"How about we do each room a different color?" Kate suggested.

"Oh, we'll do baby pink and light purple in one of the rooms!" Bella suggested.

"Whatever, but hurry up, we need to go get the guys!" I said inattentively. I was still pissed at what Carlisle said.

(Carlisle P.O.V)

I was driving to the fund raiser with Nora in the passenger seat. I wished it was Esme sitting next to me. Only a few days left I chanted to myself. I sighed and closed my eyes. This has been the longest week ever!

(Rosalie P.O.V)

We walked into the house at exactly four fifty five. The cameras were gone for the next hour or two after Alice 'bribed' them. She gave them a thousand bucks each.

"Ok people, we need this place to be cleaned and finished in forty five minutes." Alice declared excitedly. I was going to go try to walk to my room to get away from this chaos when Alice appeared in front of me, "Oh no you don't! Start working NOW!" She gave me a dark, cruel look. Man, you shouldn't under estimate that evil little pixie! "Ditto," Edward called out from the other side of the room. I scowled at him. I should've known he would be ease dropping on my thoughts. "Not ease dropping," I narrowed my eyes at him which shut him up. Oh yeah! I still got it! I saw Alice glare at me. I sighed and got to work.

45 MINUTES LATER

We finished!

"Let's go people! We need to get dressed. Rose, Tan, Bells, Katie and I will all shower in our rooms. I put all your clothes, shoes, accessories and other necessities on the bed. Edward, you shower in Carlisle and Esme's room. Garrett, you in Carmen and Eleazer's, Emmett in the main bathroom, and Jasper, you will shower in the upstairs main bathroom." Alice said. Everyone knew better than to argue with Alice when she was like this so they all nodded. "Good, now go," She snapped. Within two seconds I had the bathroom door shut. I smirked; party time!

HOUR LATER

(3rd P.O.V)

Kate came down the stairs first. She was wearing a strapless hot pink dress that reached a little after mid-thigh. She had black opened heeled heels and a pink diamond bracelet. She had a silver burette in her hair that kept tied the front of her hair to the back. (./womenswear-1/dresses-36/evening-dresses-81/nu-collective-strapless-dress-15061-5348_; 22.) Garrett entered the room shortly after.

Five minutes or so later, Rosalie came down in a strapless red silk dress. She paired it off with a oair of black pumps. It looked too elegant for a high school party. She left her hair out and her golden wavy locks tumbled down her back. (.uk/1/DSC_ .; ./_tSH9pZD9bek/SP6PXA0oZZI/AAAAAAAAGfM/p2t0y-7aP6M/s400/hannah+black+stilettos+peep+) Emmett pulled her into a big bear hug and told her how beautiful she looked.

Alice made her way down the stairs shortly after. She was wearing a yellow halter dress that reached her knee. She paired it off with a pair of white heels. Her spiky hair was gelled down and stood out against her pale complexion. (.com/images/7296_black_fus_grn_wht_; /images/high%)

Bella came down next in a strapless oasis blue knee high dress and a pair of gorgeous Christian Louibitton white heels. She had her shiny wavy hair in a messy side pony tail. Her usually pale complexion had a hint of pink blush on the cheekbones. (./;.)

Jasper and Emmett entered the room after her shortly after both looking awestruck by how beautiful their wives look.

Finally, Tanya made her way down the stairs. She had a beautiful silk soft purple dress that reached her knee. Her beautiful strawberry blonde curls were up in a messy bun with two strands of hair falling over her golden eyes. She wore a pair of purple and black sandals. (.uk/1/DSC_; .com/.a/-250wi)

The house was beautifully decorated. Every single room on the main floor was stocked with food and was based on a different theme. The living room was turned into a dance floor. The outside of the house and the entire driveway was decorated with white lights. Tanya walked to the main stereo they bought and turned it on.

"Guests will start coming in about two minutes and twenty three seconds," Alice said with a grin.

"Some people will come on time because they can't wait, others will come a few minutes early to try to help us out, while the others will want to arrive fashionably late in order to make an entrance, but they don't think they're going to outdo any of us," Edward finished with a smirk.

"They're all going to arrive in groups!" Alice laughed.

"Damn right they can't," Rosalie glared. The doorbell rang and Kate turned up the music.

You can have it all

Anything you want you can make it yours

Anything you want in the world

Anything you want in the world

Give it up to me

Nothing too big or small

Anything you want you can make it yours

Anything you want in the world

Anything you want in the world

Give it up to me

"Let's get this party started!" Bella grinned as Alice skipped to open the door.

(One of the guests that came)

Holy Crap! This house looked huge. How rich are these people? I was at the door step when Garrett Denali opened the door! Just then, Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen made their way over to where we standing and I immediately backed up. Those dudes give me the creeps. The only one they were missing was Emmett McCarty. The house was practically shaking with how loud the music was. I quickly stepped in and practically started drooling when I saw the food there were all sorts of chips, dips, cakes, chocolates, brownies, ice creams, and every other type of junk food known to man! The house was absolutely packed even though it was only 7:30. I'm pretty sure everyone from school was here, even the dweebs.

Just then, Emmett McCarty stopped the music. People started complaining loudly until Emmett yelled, "Shut it!" When Emmett McCarty Cullen talks, you listen. Edward Cullen stood where he was standing and said, "Now, if you all haven't noticed, the girls aren't here." He stopped leaned in and said in a lower voice, "They're actually waiting to make a grand entrance. Don't tell them I said that, they'd slap me!" A lot of people laughed with him. He cleared his throat and hired his voice, "I give you my little sister, Alice Cullen!" The little pixie skipped down the stairs in her heels, don't ask me how, but she did! She looked beautiful. Next Emmett stood in the middle again, "I introduce to you my baby sister Bella McCarty! Flirt with her and I'll personally introduce you with my fist!" He threatened. He gave an 'I got my eyes on you' signal with his hands before stepping back. Bella gracefully made her way down the stairs and smiled warmly at everyone before joining Alice. To say she looked hot would be an understatement! Garrett stepped to the middle and said, "People, I would like to introduce to you my lovely girlfriend and my lovelier sister. I mean my lovely sister and lovelier girlfriend?" His eyes widened before he said, "Crap, I wasn't supposed to say that. I mean, my equally pretty girlfriend and sister," He smiled in satisfaction and I saw both Kate and Tanya glare at him as they too descended down the stair case. They looked hot! Jasper Hale moved to the middle and looked uncomfortable. What's he got to be nervous about? He's got tons of girls drooling over him and he has one hot girlfriend. "Ladies and Gentlemen," He started in a bored tone before he smirked and said, "I don't want to do this, but man Rosalie is SCARY when she's pissed off! If I don't say this she'd probably murder me," He doesn't have to say that twice. That blonde has an attitude and a temper. She's still hot though. "I give you, Rosalie Hale! Yay, whoa," He walked away quickly just as Rosalie came down. Man, she looked hotter than she usually did. Damn is that even possible? Emmett turned on the music again and everyone started dancing again. Best party ever!

(Nora P.O.V)

It was now 12:00 and we were leaving the fundraiser. It was really nice. Carlisle opened the car door for me with a polite smile before closing it and getting over to his side. Hopefully the children were sleeping by now. I closed my eyes and dozed off. I awoke to the sound of loud music. My eyes slowly fluttered open and I looked around the car in confusion. The only thing I could see was Carlisle's mad features as he sped down the driveway to the house. I was confused since there was no other car around. The music just kept getting louder and louder and as the house came into view, I knew where it was coming from. I glared and started muttering profanities under my breath.

"Stay here," Carlisle said nicely but firmly at the same time. I looked at him in pure shock in disbelief. "I need to take care of my children, so please," He said in a serious tone. I frowned but nodded. I'd get them when I went inside. Carlisle stepped out of the car and I saw him swiftly walk to the front door. He stopped to take what looked like a deep breath and then opened the door. He stepped in and I heard the music stop and the floor no longer shook with vibrations.

I saw a few people try to run out and I stepped out of the car. I stayed by the door though. I wasn't in the mood to run in to anyone. Just then I heard a yell come from inside the house. It was Emmett. You could hear and recognize his voice a mile away if not more. "Where do you all think you're going?" His voice echoed through the trees.

The kids that were outside either ran into their cars and drove away or ran back in the house, too scared afraid of Emmett to run away. The door slammed and I could hear muffled yelling and groans. I shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. It was extremely cold inside. I got back in the car and waited for everyone to leave. I waited impatiently for another half hour before kids started running out of the house. My mouth fell open as I saw how many people were coming out. Kids were crowding the door and running out to different cars. All the kids rode in cars together. It took a few minutes for everyone leave. I looked at what looked to be hundreds of cars speeding away into the dreary trees. There must have been hundreds of kids here. Wow, how big was this house?

I was too impatient to wait for Carlisle to call me. I made my way to the main door. I opened the door and gasped in pure shock at what I saw. The house was absolutely spotless, nothing was broken, and everything was shining.

"Esme will hear about this when she comes back!" Carlisle finished firmly.

"No, please don't tell her," Alice begged. "Damn you Alice, didn't you see this coming!" Garrett muttered.

Jasper glared at him, "He might've made a snap decision," he said coldly with narrowed eyes in his direction.

"Carlisle, I'm sure we can talk about this calmly and rationally," Edward started before Carlisle cut him off.

"Calmly and rationally? You threw a wild high school party while we were gone." He fumed before turning to Rosalie, "And you! I specifically told you no party, so what'd you do? You had a party," He continued before muttering, "Unbelievable, How old are you? Seventeen? You all should know better by now!" Rosalie frowned and looked down. Emmett put his arm around her as he too looked at the wall.

"We're sorr," Bella started before he cut her off too. "Don't you apologize Isabella; I expected more out of you! You were always the responsible one," He said now looking disappointed. Bella looked down looking ashamed of herself. I would've sworn I saw a tear in her eye. Edward's face went hard as he stepped in front of Bella as if to shield her from Carlisle. "It's not Bella's fault!" He snapped icily.

"We really are sorry Carlisle," Kate said not looking at him.

"We won't do it again, we promise!" Tanya said. The children all looked so shameful of their actions; I had to blink to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

Carlisle sat down and put his head in his hands. He seemed to do that a lot. I was curious as to what he was going to do them. This was the maddest they had made him so far. "Up to your rooms all of you," He said after a few minutes of silence.

My mouth fell open. That's it? These children through a wild party and all he has to say is to your rooms? "That's it?" I yelled.

"You children are completely irresponsible and don't have any manners what's so ever! What is wrong with you? Have you no morals or ethics? You children are mentally ill," I raged in one breath.

"Look lady, you have no right to," Rosalie glared coldly before she was cut off by Carlisle. "I said go to your room!" He said firmly looking directly at her. She shrugged and gave me one last cruel look before strutting up the stairs with the rest of the children behind her. Carlisle walked right behind them without a second glance in my direction. I clenched my teeth and thought, "These children are devils!" before heading up to my room. So much for a good night.

**REVIEW**

**6 REVEIWS FOR THE NEXT ONE!**


	13. Did you say Mexico?

The Package

(Rosalie P.O.V)

I went downstairs absolutely fuming. I absolutely loathed that psychotic, vile, despicable THING! How dare that woman walk in here and mess up my family like this? She. Is. Going. Down. No body and I mean nobody messes with my family and gets away with it. I snorted, she does not know who she's messing with. She's no match for me, Rosalie Lillian Hale.

"Kids Meeting," I said in a low voice as to not wake that woman or any of the camera men up, but, loud enough for my siblings and cousins to hear. They were all down in two seconds.

Garrett, that idiot cousin of mine groaned and said, "What the hell Rosalie, we were busy!"

"Oh shut the hell up and sit down!" I hissed at him. Didn't the fool see that I wasn't in the mood for his pointless whining? "Now, what are we going to do about that woman," I snarled the word, "today? We're all out of ideas. We have to plan something big, we only have two days left to torture her!"

They all stayed silent for a few minutes. That is, until Bella grinned evilly and Alice and Edward's wore excited and proud expressions on their faces.

"Yes Bella! You are simply amazing!" Alice squealed excitedly while bouncing up and down, clapping her hands together looking like a three year old who just got a piece of their favorite candy.

"That's what she said!" Jasper said with a bum-bum-bum rhythm.

"No", Emmett said and everyone looked at him shocked. He was never one to pass up on a joke. "That's what Edward said!"

Everyone started laughing so hard, including me. Even Bella and Edward were laughing. I sighed. I love that big oaf of mine.

Once the laughter died down, Tanya looked at Alice and Edward expectantly and said, "So what'd you see!"

We all looked in her direction curiously and Alice leaned forward as if she was going to tell us a secret and said, "Do you really want to know?" in an ominous voice.

"Yes!" Garrett yelled impatiently. You aren't the only one buddy.

"Well, why don't we let Bella tell you," She said with a grin in her direction.

When she finished saying Bella's plan, I beamed at her, flashing my white teeth. I always knew she was my favorite sister.

"That is such an awesome plan Bells!" Kate squealed before hugging her while laughing.

"Well, I do learn from the best!" She gave me a sideways glance.

My Beam just got bigger, if that was even possible. "Of course you did!" I laughed. I can't believe I used to hate her when she and Edward were dating. She is officially my favorite sister ever!

"Ok, let's go get dressed, go to school, and," Tanya started before Edward cut her off, "do this thing!"

"Phase 13, is a go!" Emmett said while starting to dart around the house while humming the mission impossible theme song. "Know it all, do you read me, know it all, do you copy, over and out," he said while pretending to be talking into a walkie talkie. I laughed and marched over to him and pulled him by his ear. "Later," I called over my shoulder to this rest of my sibling.

Living with the most amazing mate, and the most supportive parents and family, and being able to torture the woman you hate most at the most. I let out a sigh of delight. Life couldn't get any better than this.

(Garrett )

I sighed while lying on the bed, "I don't want to go!" I moaned. Usually I liked going to school and seeing people admire us and run away, but not today.

Kate brushed the hair off my forehead and said, "You have to, if you don't we won't be able to do the plan correctly." She stroked my cheek and I was about to give in and say yes. How could I ever deny her anything?

"Hey! I know what you're doing to me!" I laughed at her. She just smirked and said, "Oh, do you?" She put her lips to mine and gave me one hot kiss. I pulled her closer and she pulled away smiling evilly. "Nope!" Then she walked away to finish getting dressed. I got up and followed her to the closet.

"You're evil you know that?" I pouted at her accusatorily.

"Yup," She laughed tapping my pout. "Now get dressed before we're late!"

I grumbled and went down stairs to find the other guys waiting for their wives too.

Emmett and Edward were pouting like four year olds while Jasper was grinning like an idiot. At least one of us got some, I thought bitterly.

Alice came skipping down the stairs wearing light blue flare jeans, a black tank top and a purple cardigan and black ballet flats. "What's up you guys?" She said before taking Jasper's hand.

I grinned at her and said, "Like you don't know," She started giggling like a three year old and Emmett said, 'Well someone is in a bad mood," with a grin on his face. I was about to tell him that he was pouting five seconds ago when Bella and Tanya came down the stairs laughing about something. They were both wearing the same light blue flare jeans as Alice, but Bella was wearing a purple casual baby doll and purple pumps while Tanya was wearing a white and gray cut sleeve long top with gray heeled sandals.

Edward pulled Bella into his lap and she giggled. I snorted and looked away from their lovey-dovey-ness.

"Chill on the emotions!" Jasper said in their direction.

They both looked down embarrassedly and Bella mumbled a sorry. I laughed and asked, "Who's going where in the cars?"

"We're each taking our own cars," Rosalie said coming down the stairs. She was wearing the same jeans except she had a white button down shirt, black mini vest, a red and black tie and red pumps.

"What do you mean?" Kate said coming down. My gorgeous wife was wearing the same jeans although I think they looked the best on her. She paired it up with a beige lace camisole, a black mini sweater, a hair clip and the same color open toed shoes. She looked beautiful. I stared at her until Rosalie broke my reverie.

"I mean, I have been working with cars since forever, I know everything there is to know about them." She finished with an evil grin.

"We all know how to hot wire cars Rosalie, but she's bound to notice that ALL the cars are missing," Edward said. She huffed and said, "Who cares about her? I sure don't!"

"Neither do we, but you have to see the logic in Edward's reasoning, I would do just about anything to get my Lamborghini back, but I don't want Carlisle to take it away permanently either. You see what I'm saying?" Tanya said trying to reason with Rosalie. It didn't work.

"I don't care! I miss my baby! I haven't driven it in six days. Do you know what six days mean?!" Rosalie snapped. Bella went over to her and hugged her and said, "It ok Rose, you'll get your baby back tomorrow and we will get even worse revenge tomorrow for making you upset like this," Bella said with a determined edge to her voice.

Rosalie looked up at Bella's face and then huffed dramatically and said, "FINE! But this revenge better be brilliant Bella!" She snapped at Bella who in turn grimaced and said, "I don't know if I," She cut herself off when she saw Rosalie's face. "Fine!" She huffed just as dramatically. Gah! Girls.

I stomped out to the Jeep. I got into the back seat and saw Kate come sit next to me. Edward and Bella followed and so did Rosalie and Emmett. Rose sat in the passenger seat, Emmett sat in the driver's seat, Edward and I sat in the back with our wives in our laps.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand!" Emmett said before speeding away from the school. We all laughed and I'm pretty sure today was going to be one hell of a day.

(Nora P.O.V)

I woke up with a migraine. My head was beating so hard. I probably had a headache after having that loud music blasting yesterday. I looked at the time and saw it was nine o'clock. Just five more minutes, I thought to myself. I closed my eyes again and drifted back to deep sleep.

(Jasper P.O.V)

I was sitting in history class completely bored. This was the one class I didn't have with anyone else. They were talking about the Roman Empire and I honestly couldn't care less.

"…under Roman rule. Roman expansion began in the days of the Republic, but reached its zenith under Emperor Trajan. At this territorial peak, the Roman Empire controlled approximately 6, 5 million km of land surface."

I droned him out and turned my attention towards the clock which was ticking by too slowly for my liking. I was waiting for lunch time to see my Alice.

"….The Western Roman Empire collapsed in 476 as Romulus Augustus was forced to abdicate by Odoacer.[8] The Eastern Roman or Byzantine Empire endured until 1453 with the death of Constantine XI and the capture of Constantinople by the Ottoman Turks led by Mehmed II."

Around five minutes left for the bell to ring. "Mr. Hale?" I heard a voice call, "Yes?" I asked in a bored tone. Four minutes left.

"The answer," He asked.

"I'm sorry sir, what was it again, I was too concentrated on the amazing notes you were giving." I said with a smile that usually got them to move on. He did.

I looked back at the clock, two minutes left.

As soon as the bell rang I was out of the classroom. I went outside and went to go pick Alice up from Algebra. I leaned on the wall by the door while I waited for her to finish. She came out just as I was about to get comfortable by the wall frowning.

"What is it?" I asked furiously. Who caused my Alice to frown!

"It's nothing Jazzy, just my stupid Algebra teacher. He has got some serious issues!"

"You want me to take care of him?" I asked through narrowed eyes. She stroked my check and I instantly relaxed. "It's ok, I'm fine really. Now let's go meet up with the rest of the family." She grinned before taking my hand in hers. We walked to the cafeteria and saw everyone sitting at the table. Alice instantly quickened her pace and dragged me to the table.

We took our seat at the table and Emmett said, "So, what's new with you guys?"

"Nothing much" I mumbled.

"What about you Rosie?" He asked her.

"Emmett, I was with you all day you idiot!" She said before smacking the back of his head.

We all laughed at his stupidity.

"So what's the old hag doing now?" Kate asked.

"She's sleeping!" Alice snorted.

"Now?" Bella asked with an eye brow raised.

"Yup, looks like she was a little tired from out little stunt yesterday!" Alice smiled her beautiful smile.

Her eyes glazed over all of the sudden. We all stopped to see what she was going to say. When she snapped out of it, she gasped.

"What was it?" I asked doing a quick assessment of the cafeteria making sure no harm was going to come.

"Carmen and Eleazer" She moaned.

"What about them?" Tanya asked speaking for the first time since we came here.

"They're coming today!" Edward sighed.

"What's wrong with that?" Kate asked looking just as confused as everyone felt.

He sighed again and said, "They'll ruin everything if we don't let them in on the plan."

"Ah, I see!" Bella said with wide eyes.

"Well, why don't we just call them?" Rosalie said looking annoyed.

"Because, they'll tell Carlisle who will disapprove!" Tanya said looking at her with a 'how did you not think of that' look.

Garrett pulled out his phone and I asked what he was doing. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He said and I grinned. This plan just got a bit more interesting.

(Nora P.O.V)

I woke up again feeling better. I looked at the clock and my eyes bulged out. It was four o'clock.

I quickly got dressed and hurried down stairs and was shocked at what I saw. Alice and Tanya were studying for what looked to be Math. "There are 3 rivers and after each river lies a grave. So there are 3 rivers and 3 graves. A man wants to leave the SAME amount of flowers at each grave, and be left with none at the end. What happens though is that each time he passes through…" Tanya was asking Alice who was concentrating on the question. I then saw Kate sitting on the arm chair writing an essay.

Bella, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were all studying what looked like History together.

"What was the Roman…"

Then there was Edward who looked like he was answering a sheet of Science homework.

I have got to say, for the first time I got here, I was pleasantly surprised. The boys were all wearing sweatpants and t-shirts while the girls were each wearing different colored sweatpants with the Juicy Couture logo on the back. Kate had light pink, Bella had dark blue, Rosalie had baby blue, Tanya had white whit black stripes down the sides, and Alice had black ones.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

They all looked up shocked as if they hadn't seen me and said, "Oh Nora! We didn't see you there." Edward mumbled.

"We have a present for you," Emmett beamed.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously and said, "A present?"

"Yup," Tanya said with a smile on her lovely face.

They lead me to the room closest to the main door. I saw a big section of brown on the floor and in the middle of that; I saw a big bouquet of flowers. I smiled and Garrett said, "Go get it," with an encouraging smile.

As soon as I stepped inside the box Rosalie smirked and pulled a line in her hand. All of the sudden the brown section pulled up and I was trapped inside. It was a trap, they planned this. And now, thanks to them, I'm stuck in a box.

"So Nora, you said you hate Mexico right?" Kate asked in a snide voice.

"Yes I do, no get me out of this god damn box!" I snapped.

"How about, we don't?" Tanya asked.

"What are you talking about? Your little prank is over! Let me out of here now!" I screeched trying to rip the box with my finger nails.

I heard a snort, "After all this time, you still don't get what we're doing to you? Gee and I thought you were smart!" Emmett boomed.

"We're sending you off to Mexico!" Alice trilled.

"WHAT!" I shrieked.

"Yup, you heard us," Bella snickered.

"I wish we were able to see her face!" Tanya said in a somewhat disappointed voice.

"Don't even try to get out, it won't work!" Edward added in nonchalantly. How did he know I was trying to do that?

"They're never going to let you take me; they're going to check the package first!" I said tauntingly and I smirked victoriously, I was going to get out. They were by no means going to get away with this.

"Actually, that's why we're taking you in our private jet!" Garrett said in a joyful voice. Private Jet! I forgot about that! I started to panic. These children were evil; they could do anything without remorse or guilt. I was condemned. I started to beat on the box, but nothing happened. I started to breathe heavily and felt the walls close in on me. I was going to die. I wouldn't have a sufficient amount of oxygen to live.

"Oh shut up! You're not going to die; there are holes at the top." Rosalie snapped. I didn't realize I was saying all that out loud.

Just then, the door slammed shut and I heard the voice of a stranger call out, "We're back!"

Then I heard Carlisle's voice say, "What are you children doing?" in a mistrustful manner.

I started screaming and crying out for help. "Nora?" I heard Carlisle's dazed voice say.

"HELP; THESE CHILDREN ARE TRYING TO SHIP ME OFF TO MEXICO!" I shouted.

"Children get her out this instant!" He said in the same alarmed voice.

"Fine" I heard Emmett mumble before the box tore open before my eyes. He crumbled it up as if it was paper and threw it on the other side of the room.

I ran to Carlisle and buried my face in his chest. He was shocked for a moment before he hugged me and asked, "Are you ok Nora?" He asked in a concerned voice. He put me down on the coach before he turned back to his children.

"Will you please explain to me what you were doing right now?" He asked in a low angry voice.

"We were going to send her to Mexico!" Rosalie said in her usual frosty tone.

He sighed and said, "Why were you going to send her to Mexico Rosalie?"

"Because she hates, México!" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Children, have a seat please," He said and they all sat down immediately.

"Why were you trying to send her away?" He asked with a frown.

"Do you see the way she treats us! She needs to have some respect! If she wants us to respect her, than she has to respect us!" Bella snapped.

"She treats us like we're two!" Kate added.

"Ok, I understand were your coming from. Now, can I please understand, what were you going to do with her?"

"We were going to take her on the jet, then let her off somewhere in the middle, then leave her there!" Tanya said with a brilliant smile.

"If I may interrupt," came a new voice, "I think that you children acted extremely irresponsibly and that you should apologize immediately." I looked up and saw that it was Eleazer, Esme's brother, who had spoken. He was tall and even though he was still extremely pale, he was a little tanner than the rest of them. He was absolutely gorgeous.

"Oh please, like you didn't do it before!" Rosalie said with a flip of her stunning hair. My mouth fell open and he said, "Of course I didn't Rosalie, now quit questioning me and apologize!" He snapped at her.

"Really? Are you 100 percent sure of that Eleazer?" Edward said with a smirk as he leaned on the chair Rosalie was sitting on.

"Yes, now do it!" He said.

"Well ok, only if you're sure, daddy dearest!" Kate said with an innocent smile in his direction before turning to me and saying, "I'm sorry your annoyingness has caused us to try to ship you off!" Before turning back to her father and saying, "Is that better?"

Eleazer sighed before sitting next to Carlisle and saying, "No, it's not, not at all!"

"Where's Carmen?" Bella asked curiously.

"She'll be here in a few seconds," Alice answered her absentminded.

Around ten seconds later the door opened and a beautiful woman stepped in wearing dark brown dress pants and a beige jacket with beige sandals. I recognized her from the picture. She was Carmen, Eleazer's wife and Kate, Garrett and Tanya's adopted mother. Alice had been correct. But, how? I was about to ask her how she knew Carmen was going to be here in a couple of seconds when Edward said, "Wow Alice, what a lucky guess!"

"I know right, Edward!" She replied swiftly.

"You guys!" Carmen squealed before all the children attacked her with hugs. She was greeted with, "I missed you" and "What'd you get me" and "How was it?"

She beamed at them and said, "It was good and guess what I got you all?"

"Alice, my sweetheart, I chose more than one gift and I didn't pick one until now. Here you go!" She handed her a thin box with an elegant wrap around it. Alice squealed with delight before she even opened it. When she did, it revealed a ten carat diamond necklace.

"It's beautiful, thank you so much Carmen! I didn't even see it coming!" Alice shrieked with pleasure.

"I'm glad you like it. Now, Tanya dear, it's your turn. Now, I wasn't sure what to get you. But I picked this one," She said handing her another thin, long box. Tanya opened it and started screaming so hard, my ears hurt. It was a clear blue broach with a silver bird on top.

"How could I not like it? It's beautiful! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" She squealed before hugging Carmen.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that. Now Kate darling, we were in the streets of England and I saw this, and I couldn't help but buy it for you!"

She then held out a big bag to her and Kate looked like she was going to faint when she opened the bag. "OH MY GOD! THIS IS THE JUICY COTURE BAG I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR EVERYWHERE! THANK YOU!" She managed with one breath before jumping on Carmen with a big hug.

"Ha ha, you're welcome. Bella dearest, I wasn't really sure what to get you. But, I saw this breathtaking piece of jewelry and everything about it screamed, 'Buy me for Bella!' " She handed Bella a thin, long box. Bella opened it and there was a diamond bracelet with blue charms in the middle. The blue parts had silver in the center and were laced with dark blue diamonds.

"OH MY GOSH! THIS IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL BRACELET I HAVE EVER SEEN!" She shrieked before hugging Carmen.

Carmen smiled warmly at Bella before turning to Rosalie and saying, "Rosalie honey, I honestly didn't have the slightest clue as to what to get you. I don't know if you're going to like it or not but," Rosalie cut her off and said with the nicest expression I have ever seen on her,

"Carmen, whatever you got me, I'm sure it's beautiful." I stared in shock at her benevolence. I never thought Rosalie was capable of such respect and decency. She opened the box that Carmen handed her and her face twisted into a look of awe. She held it towards her so I didn't get to see what it was.

"Wow!" Was all she looked capable of saying before she ran to Carmen and hugged her. She whispered something that I couldn't hear.

Carmen than turned to the boys and said, "Boys, I didn't know what to get you, so we decided to get you Halo 4 for you guys to play on." She grinned at them while they all went to hug her.

"Thanks Carmen, I've been dying to buy this game forever!" Emmett yelled. I figured, out of all of them he seemed most obsessed with video games.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I got you guys the Confederate vs. Union video game." Carmen said with a grin towards Jasper before she, Eleazer and Carlisle all stepped out of the room. I turned to look at him and saw him with a huge grin on his face and he was practically bouncing with joy. He reminded me of Alice. I suddenly felt so happy and a huge smile spread across my face.

"Jasper!" Edward groaned. I no longer felt happy, but was calm and collected. Jasper gave everyone sheepish smiles before mumbling, "Sorry."

Then he practically skipped and took the game. He was about to run out of the room before I called out to him.

"What?" He turned around and gave me a dark look. I shuddered and stepped back. No wonder he and Rosalie were twins.

"Where do you think you're going young man?" I tried to shake off the feeling that was telling me to back off from him but I still kept a couple steps between us just in case.

"Where does it look like I'm going you idiot!" He hissed. I took an extra step back and heard Rosalie whisper something that sounded like, "I'm so proud!"

I was about to answer when a beautiful voice answered from behind me, "Jasper! We do NOT disrespect people like you just did. I thought Esme taught you better! Now apologize at once!" I turned around and saw a furious yet beautiful looking Carmen glaring at Jasper.

He glared back for a few seconds, "Sorry" He snapped before whispering something so low that I couldn't hear. He then marched up the stairs looking like an army general. All he needed was the uniform.

I heard a snort coming from Edward's direction and I turned to glare at him. He just smirked back.

"Excuse us Carmen," Garrett said before giving his mother a kiss on the cheek. He grabbed Kate and Tanya, who both called out their goodbyes, and pulled them outside.

The rest of them did the same without even a glance in my direction. I sighed and ignored them. Just two more days I thought to myself. I was about to turn around and head upstairs when a hesitant voice called out to me.

"Um, Nora?" I turned around and found Carmen looking at me uncertainly.

"Yes," I answered looking curious as to why this striking woman wanted to talk to me.

"Well, Eleazer and I bought you something from Germany that I think you'll really love it." She was still eying the floor and I was filled with joy that someone here was actually this nice. Then she handed me a thin box. I cautiously took it from her and opened the box and my mouth fell open. Inside was the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen and looked like it could have cost a fortune.

"You don't like it! I knew it, I'm sorry," Hurt was evident on her features.

"No, not at all, I love it. But I can't take it. It's too expensive and," She cut me off with a brilliant smile, "Nonsense, I insist." She said before walking out of the room with one final smile in my direction.

I frowned. How odd. I turned around and contemplated what I was going to do next and just decided to go read one of the books I found lying around. I sighed before taking a quick glance around the room and heading towards my room.

(Alice P.O.V)

After we left that sorry excuse of a dresser at the house with Carmen, we all went hunting. I looked over at Jazz and saw that he was still upset.

I squeezed his hand and said, "Don't worry Jazzy, you'll get to play your game after tomorrow. And we'll get that," I paused to think of a good word to describe her, "thing tomorrow."

I was trying to send him hope and excitement. It was starting to work, but he was still sulking. I sighed and leaned closer to him, "You're going to beat Emmett and he's going to throw the couch out the window and get yelled at by Esme." I whispered in his ear low enough so no one could hear. All of the sudden he was grinning and was pulling me further into the forest.

I giggled and we hunted quickly and met up with the others at the house.

When we entered, the thing was sleeping and I could hear her even breathing. I walked into the family room and glared at Eleazer. "What?" He asked with an innocent expression.

"You totally killed our plan. It was going to go so well." I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. Beside me, Garrett chuckled and Emmett muttered, "And they call me immature,"

I glared at him and he just continued laughing. Big Idiot.

Jasper pulled me closer to him and whispered, "He's going to get in trouble with Esme, remember?"

I huffed but I was feeling a little better. I gave him one final look before turning to my family and smirking wickedly.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" I asked.

"It's got to be good, we only have one day left," Rosalie added from her spot on the couch.

"No, I don't want to have anything to do with this!" Carmen announced before getting up. Eleazer got up and followed her. Before he did he said, "She's right you know. You shouldn't be doing this!"

We all looked at Carlisle. "Oh no, you're not going to get me into one of your little plans. I refuse." He said before quickly rushing to his office.

"What are we going to do now?" Tanya asked with a frown.

"What we always do!" Kate said as she exchanged a look with Bella.

"You don't mean?" Emmett said.

"Oh yeah, she does!" I said grinning having already seen what she's planning.

Edward grinned deviously "We're going to-"


	14. Esme Rule Change

Esme Rule Change

(Esme POV)

The week dragged on and passed uneventfully. I took the children to school and to their activities. I watched them suffer and felt my heart breaking at how sad they looked. It's not like I haven't tried talking to them. But, every time I tried talking to any of them, they either pushed me away or ignored me completely. At first I thought they just didn't want to talk to me, but I noticed the way they looked up curiously every time I walked into the room, or how they always listened to when I talked during dinner time.

I tried my best to relieve them of their chores by cleaning the entire house spotless while they were at school and jumping to do the dishes as soon as they were done eating. I even offered to take them shopping a couple of times instead of going to their activities, but they just shook their heads and refused to miss anything.

Today was rule change, and I was going to do my best to make these children happy, whether or not they agreed with me. I knew they were going to thank me for this one day.

I stepped into the living room once I finished washing the breakfast dishes to find the children staring awkwardly at the walls, and Jeffery reading the paper. The children's heads snapped up when I entered the room and I thought I saw a flash of hope flash quickly on their faces before it was gone so fast, even I couldn't detect it.

I smiled warmly at all of them as I took my seat. "How is everyone?" I asked pleasantly. Jeffery grunted as he put his paper down. "Can we get this over with already, I have stuff to do," He said airily.

I pointedly ignored him and looked at the children and asked them for what seemed to be the hundredth time this week, "Would you children like to change anything around here, so you can be more comfortable?" I didn't want them to be scared of me. I wanted them to trust me.

"Nope," All three of them said.

I sighed. This was pointless. "Ok, well after observing you for the last week, I decided that you're lives are way too stressful. I called all your coaches and canceled all your activities for the week." Sabrina smiled widely at me and jumped up to hug me. I smiled at her. I loved children.

"Also, I booked a day for the spa for me and Diane," I looked at her and I saw that she smiled her first real smile at me. She pushed her messy hair out of her face and said, "Thanks Esme," Daniel looked bored as ever, so I gave him a wide smile and said, "As for Daniel, I bought you a laptop with all the games my sons and nephew love," He looked shocked and then smiled widely and mumbled a quick thank you, his eyes still on the laptop that I took out.

Jeffery was fuming. "What is the meaning of this, bringing all these stupid things into my home?"

I glared at him and said calmly yet irritably, "This is my week remember Jeffery, don't worry, we'll just test it out this week. I added something for you too you know,"

He was grumbling and huffing when he suddenly stopped and looked at me suspiciously, "Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Well, you've been complaining about that car that you had, and I saw you looking at pictures of the new Lincoln MKZ. "I threw a pair of car keys at him, while trying to conceal my smile at his gaping features.

"You-bu-how?" He finally settled on.

I laughed and smiled widely, "Well, I had enough money on me, and I wanted to make everyone happy, besides, it wasn't that much." I reasoned with him.

"You keep that much money with you?" Daniel said eyes wide.

"Well, I have a black card, and we have bank accounts all over the world." I smiled.

Their jaws all dropped in shock and I heard Daniel whisper to Diane, "Damn, they're loaded."

It was quiet for a few minutes until everyone's faces broke into smiles. Jeffery smiled the first real smile I had seen from him and gave me and the children a warm smile, "So, you want to go for a spin?"

Oh yeah, this week was definitely going to be good.


	15. Never Again!

**Sorry it took so long! Final chapter!**

(Nora P.O.V)

Finally! I would return to my perfect family today! It was such a relief to get away from these devil children. I sometimes wonder if they were Satan themselves. Especially Rosalie, that girl has got to have some respect for her elders. My daughters would never address me in that insolent tone. I sighed in content as I closed my suitcase. I went downstairs, expecting to see the children all playing with their electronics, since I had them returned this morning when they were all sleeping, but found the children all arguing. "We are NOT going to do that!" Kate snapped.

"Well we're not doing the other thing!" Bella snapped back.

"You guys, we can't do both," Alice tried reasoning with the stubborn girls.

"I'm with Bella, we can't do the other thing," Rosalie added casually.

"I'm with Kate, Bella's idea is just nuts," Tanya said. I saw Bella shoot her an evil glare.

"You know what, we don't have to prank her today," Jasper said quietly. I was confused, but I stayed in my spot. Prank?

"Aw, is Jazzykins going soft on us," Garrett said mockingly. Jasper glared at him cruelly and I mentally shivered. "No, I just don't want Esme to be disappointed in us when she comes back."

"Yeah, I don't like my mommy being mad at me," Emmett muttered. Edward burst out laughing, "Your mommy? What are you 2?"

Emmett just pouted and glared at him.

"What are you children talking about?" I asked as I stepped out from my spot, my curiosity finally getting the best of me.

"What's it to you?" Rosalie said coldly.

"Since today is my last day, we're all going to have breakfast together before your father and I go meet up with Jeffery and Esme" My lip curled in distaste as I said her name. I saw Jasper jump up and Edward pulling him back down. As I turned to head into the kitchen I heard him say, "Screw not pranking her. No one talks about my mother like that without suffering." He said brutally. "Give me a few seconds to devise a plan and then we-" But by then I was out of their hearing range. I swallowed back my anger and just continued making my way to the kitchen, only a few more hours with these horrible children than I can go back to my wonderful family. I sighed as I started making dinner for my family.

(Rosalie P.O.V)

I watched threw cautious eyes as Jasper planed tactics again the hag. He was plotting this as if he was about to go defeat the enemy in Ground Zero.

Alice put her hand on his arm comfortingly, and he stopped talking almost immediately.

"Don't" She said softly yet warningly. She held his gaze for a few seconds.

"She's right you know, Esme's going to be disappointed if she sees what we have planned." Edward said somewhat disappointed.

Jasper, still looking at Alice's face, nodded reluctantly. She smiled softly and kissed him on the cheek.

Emmett started making fake barfing noises behind them and coughed "Whipped!" Jasper's head whipped up to glare at him menacingly.

The room was silent for about a fourth of a second before everyone burst out laughing. I wiped a not there tear from my eye as I finally stopped laughing. I always knew I loved that oaf of mine.

Carlisle came down with Eleazer and Carmen, and they all gave us odd looks.

"OK, so this is what's going to happen. They wanted to change it up a little this season since we're such a big family. We're all going to meet at (A/N: Let's just pretend I put an address here) at 3 o' clock to meet Esme and the other family." Carlisle said.

"3:00 THAT'S ONLY 5 HOURS FROM NOW!" Emmett said while jumping up and down. _Oh god! _I looked away and decided to check on the old hag, only to find her making a whole lot of food.

"No one's going to eat that you know!" I said casually before leaning on the counter top.

She turned around and gasped in shock at my sudden appearance, "What?" She frowned. She really shouldn't do that! She had enough wrinkles as it was, I mentally snorted.

"No one's going to eat that," I said slower so that she could catch every word.

The glared at me before saying, "Of course you will you insolent girl!"

I stared at her icily. Just as I was about to give her a piece of my mind, Carmen walked in and gave me a stern look. I sighed and stomped out.

This sucks!

(A few Hours Later)

(3rd Person)

Nora, Carlisle, Carmen and Eleazer were all walking to the Wife Swap headquarters. The children were supposed to arrive in 5 minutes. They walked into the building saw a little girl with golden brown hair and tan skin. There was another girl that was older who was average height, and had the same skin tone as her younger sister, but had black hair. The boy that was standing there was tall and his hair color was a darkish brown. The man who was obviously Nora's husband had a mustache and had the same color hair as his youngest daughter.

Beside them, Esme stood beaming. She ran towards Carlisle who pulled her to him and embraced her in front of everyone. When they finally broke apart, Esme ran to Carmen and they hugged.

Nora looked at their family get together with disgust. She civilly walked to her husband and smiled at him widely before giving each other her children an appropriately long hug.

"Where are the children?" Nora heard Esme asked and turned towards her. She was even prettier than she looked in the portrait.

Esme smiled warmly at Nora and stuck out her hand. Nora glanced at the hand disdainfully, before eventually shaking it.

"The children are on their way darling," Carlisle said with a wide grin towards his wife. He missed hearing her beautiful voice.

"Why don't we wait outside for them?" Eleazer suggested.

Everyone eventually agreed and they all stood outside.

Sabrina stared at Esme's husband and brother and sister in law with warmth. If they were anything like Esme, they were really nice.

Daniel, on the other hand was busy waiting for Esme's children. He heard she had 3 daughters and 2 nieces. If they looked anything like their mother or aunt, then they needed to hurry up.

Diana was too busy gaping at Carlisle to notice anything else. No wonder Esme married him. He was drop dead gorgeous! She was also waiting for Esme's sons and nephew. She heard her talk about them all the time, and she felt as though she knew them all her life.

After a few minutes a jeep sped down the road. Out of it stepped out Garrett, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper.

Diane gasped and her jaw dropped in shock and they stepped out of the car. Jasper and Edward exchanged amused looks. Emmett didn't spare a glance. He ran to Esme, "MOMMY!" He yelled and picked her up and ran around in circles with her.

Esme laughed as she was pulled from Emmett's arms into Edward's who twirled her around and hugged her tightly. "Welcome Back Mom," he whispered. After a few seconds, was pulled from his arms too as Jasper took her and spun her in circles before hugging her. "I missed you mom," he said fondly, before Garrett pulled her out of Jasper's arms and hugged her so hard, she was pretty sure she would have died had she been human. "We missed you Aunt Esme."

She pulled back and turned to Jeffery and everyone else.

"Ok, everyone. These are my sons, Edward, Jasper and Emmett, and this is my nephew Garrett." She pointed at each of them and they nodded to the other family.

"Boys, these are Diane, Daniel, and Sabrina." Diane was blushing as she nodded at the gorgeous boys. She knew all of them were taken of course. But, that didn't stop her from staring at them like an idiot.

"Where are you sisters?" Diane heard her mother snap impatiently.

"Alice said something about a mall," Edward shrugged. He was trying to keep a grin off his face as he whispered to the rest of his family how the girl was swooning over them.

"Didn't I say no one was allowed to go to the mall?" Nora said hotly.

"Since when did we ever listen to what you said," Jasper glared. He still wasn't over what she had said about Esme this morning.

Diane ducked her head in embarrassment. Did her mother really have to be so cruel to such hot boys! She looked up when she heard Edward snort in amusement and saw him mutter something to his brothers and cousin.

All of the sudden they saw a yellow Porsche zoom down the road and stop with a screech. A petite black haired girl jumped out from the passenger's seat and huffed, "Rose! You better not ruin the engine!"

She turned around as shrieked as soon as she saw Esme. "MOM!" She skipped in her in her Dolce and Gabbana heels and jumped into her mom's arms.

An average height strawberry blonde stepped out of the car next. "Don't break her Alice!" She said teasingly. "Aunt Esme!" She squealed. She ran up to her aunt and hugged her tightly.  
"Ha-ha, I missed you girls" Esme said with a big smile.

A pale blonde haired girl stepped out next smiling widely at Esme. "We missed you Aunt Esme!" She said happily while walking quickly to hug her aunt too.

A brown haired girl followed her and she too walked to Esme, however saying, "Mom!" She joined the blonde in the hug.

The final girl who stepped out of the car was a golden haired beauty. She walked gracefully to Esme with a huge smile on her face. She gave her a hug so tight that it almost rivaled Emmett's.

"Everyone, these are my daughters Alice, Bella and Rosalie, and my nieces Kate and Tanya." Bella, Alice, Kate and Tanya all smiled at them while Rosalie nodded coolly.

"Girls, these are Daniel, Diana, and Sabrina." Daniel's jaw dropped in shock. These girls were smoking hot!

Edward, having heard his thoughts, pulled Bella closer to him and shot Daniel a look. The others seeing Edward's reaction, guessed what the boy was thinking and pulled their wives closer.

"Children, we're going to talk about the past week, while you children socialize." Carlisle said, before he, Esme, Nora, Jeffery, Carmen and Eleazer walked inside.

(Inside)  
"Everyone's going to say what they observed these past two weeks and how they think that these families should improve their life styles" The director said before leaving. The cameras were on, though no one but the vampires were aware of that.

"Ok, well I really enjoyed spending time with your family Nora. They're such a lovely group. I can see you raised your children well," Esme said politely and smiled warmly at Nora.

Nora nodded and considered snapping at Esme, telling her what a horrible family she had. But, she couldn't bring herself to do. Esme seemed so nice and kind. Not even _she_ had the heart to make her feel guilty. It wasn't her fault she adopted such horrible children; she was just trying to do a nice thing for these kids. "I had a wonderful time with your family too," She said kindly, before they went in detail about what happened in each of their weeks.

After an hour of conversing politely, they went outside to get their children.

_Meanwhile _

Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Garrett were all leaning on their cars; Alice, Kate and Tanya had their heads together and were whispering excitedly, Bella and Rosalie were muttering to each other, Daniel was attempting to look cool to impress the girls, Sydney was standing awkwardly, and Diana tried to catch one of the boy's eyes.

After a few more minutes like this, Alice broke away from Kate and Tanya and turned to the other family, "Hi," She chirped happily.

Diana and Daniel stood in shock. Sydney however, smiled cutely at her and said, "Hi, I'm Sydney, does anyone want to play a game with me?"  
Daniel sneered and said, "Why would they want to play-" But he was cut off because Rosalie glared at him menacingly, causing him to flinch back. She walked up to Sydney and bent to her height. "Hi sweetheart, I'm Rosalie. What would you like to play?" She smiled at her with such tenderness that it made the Sydney's siblings stare in shock. Only a few seconds ago, the beautiful blonde pointedly ignored everyone's gaze and glared at the other family.

The little girl however, didn't notice their shock and accepted Rosalie's offer, grasping her hand tightly. "What game do you guys want to play?"

Rosalie smiled fondly at her for a second before turning to Emmett. "Em?"

He grinned widely, before he pushed himself away from the car, and walked towards them. Daniel took an involuntary step back, while Diana ogled his muscles.

He walked over to Rosalie and wrapped his arm around her waist. He looked down at the little girl in her hand before saying, "Close your eyes,"

She reluctantly closed her eyes, and Emmett pulled her into his muscled arms and spun her around in circles. She opened her eyes as she squealed and giggled. Pretty soon, all the Cullens and Denalis were playing with the little girl, alternating between different games.

Right now, the boys were playing football, the girls were cheering, and Sydney was the football.

"WHOOO! GO JAZZY!" Alice squealed as Jasper ran with Sydney past the "touchdown" line.

Bella turned to look at the two dark haired siblings and smiled slightly, "Do you want to play too?"

Daniel, who didn't look like he was going to be refusing anything any of the girls said, nodded enthusiastically and smiled at her warmly before joining his little sister. Diane on the other hand, looked at Bella disdainfully, but she complied as she looked over her shoulder. The guys' shirts were riding up while they were playing.

Bella frowned after her and narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Don't Bella, she's not worth it," She heard Alice mutter gently. When she reached where her sisters, cousins, and the retard were staying, the "adults" all came out.

Each family bid the other goodbye, and Rosalie gave Sydney a hug and a warm smile, and Nora the finger before stalking off to where everyone else was standing.

And as they all embraced and laughed, and walked to the car, they all thought the same thing leaving Edward smiling from the love he had for his family.

"_We are never doing this again"_

**The story is finally done! Please review! **

**I love all you guys! Thanks so much to each and every single reviewer! Sorry if I didn't reply to some! I hope everyone enjoyed this story! **

**~Rosa**


End file.
